Junto a ti
by eviiz
Summary: Edward y Bella se conocen de toda la vida, Edward se quiere vengar de Tanya haciendo que Bella se haga pasar por su novia, ¿se enamorarán? ¿incluso auque él sea un sexy egocentrico insoportable? ¿Podra Bella resistirse?. Mi primer Fic, pasen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey es mi primer fic, así que sean amables ****y me den consejos!!!!**

**Disclaimer: **Lo que reconozcan es de Meyer, porque tristemente a mi no pertenece nada.

Capitulo 1

BPOV

Miré sorprendida al dios griego que esta al otro lado de mi puerta, Edward Cullen, si, lo conocía desde los 5 años, pero eso no evitaba que me diera cuenta de lo guapo que es, había estado enamorada de él gran parte de mi niñez y pubertad, pero entonces las chicas vieron la guapo que era y el también se dio cuenta y se volvió insoportable y yo, gracias a Dios lo había superado.

-¿Qué pasa Edward?- le pregunte al ver su cara de querer arrancarle la cabeza a alguien.

-¿Puedo pasar?- no espero a que contestara, me hizo a un lado suavemente para entrar, sabía que no debía molestarme que hiciera eso después de tantos años, ya que él, junto con el resto de mis amigos andaban en mi casa como si fuera de ellos.

-¿Esta Charlie?-

-No, se fue temprano, como todos los sábados, tal vez llegue hasta mañana en la tarde-

-Excelente, necesito pedirte un favor, un favor enorme, el favor más grande de la historia-

-Claro, vamos a la cocina para hablar- él se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor mientras yo sacaba mi pan del tostador, les puse mermelada y lo puse en un plato sobre la mesa, abrí el refrigerador para buscar la leche y puede escuchar el pie de Edward dando golpes impacientemente, puse los ojos en blanco, me serví leche y me senté frente a el dándole una mordida a mi pan tostado. -¿Y bien?-

-Ayer estuve con Tanya en su casa y…-

-¡Edward! Ew, tu vida sexual con Tanya no me interesa- le corte antes de tener mas información y porque no soportaba a Tanya, su novia de hace como un año, lo mas que había durado con cualquier chica, un total misterio para mi, porque si, la chica era hermosa pero era insoportable, incluso la familia de Edward no la soportaba, pero aún así el seguía con ella.

-Como si yo quisiera contarte mi vida sexual, déjame terminar- lo mire fijamente mientras comía mi pan tostado, el también me miraba, como evaluándome. – ¿Una familia de pájaros se mudo a tu cabello?-

Me sonrojé obviamente, yo sabía que no era bonita como su hermana Rosalie, o como mi mejor amiga Alice o como su flamante novia Tanya. –Es sábado y son las 7 de la mañana, agradece que te abriera la puerta- murmure con la vista en el plato, lo escuche reírse eso solo hizo que me sonrojara mas.

-Bueno, como te iba diciendo, ayer estaba con Tanya, y ella…bueno… ella algo así como… como que termino conmigo.- término con un susurro.

Levanté la cabeza sorprendida, ¿una chica había terminado con Edward Cullen? ¿Eso era posible? Ahora veía porque estaba tan enojado. Pero no veía que tenía que ver yo en este asunto.

-Cuanto lo siento Edward, ¿quieres que hable con ella?- era la única cosa que se me ocurría para la que él pudiera necesitarme.

-No lo sientas Bella, ella es una desgraciada y va a pagar por eso.-

-Oh- era lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

-Y te necesito para eso.- lo mire confundida, ¿Qué quería que hiciera? ¿Qué la mirara feo cada vez que la viera o escribir cosas feas de ella en el baño? Bueno si quedaba espacio.

-Necesito que finjas ser mi novia.- lo miré durante como un minuto esperando a que me dijera que era un chiste, y como no dijo nada yo empecé a reírme como loca.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?- me miró como si no pudiera ver que era lo morbosamente gracioso en esto.

-¿Es que no te das cuenta?- claro que no se daba cuenta, y claro solo negó con la cabeza mientras me veía con el ceño fruncido. –Edward nadie va a creer eso, todos van a pensar que tu eres el que me esta haciendo el favor.-

Hizo un gesto de compresión, que, debo admitir, me dolió.

Pero a pesar de todo, yo tenía razón, nadie iba a creer eso, por que yo solo era la aburrida Bella Swan, una chica simple con amigos fabulosos, Alice mi mejor amiga era una chica alegre y popular y ella estaba conmigo desde que usábamos pañales, su hermano mayor que también lo era para mi, era un año mayor que nosotras, y era capitán del equipo de fútbol americano, divertidísimo y popular era novio de la chica mas hermosa de la escuela y de la ciudad, Rosalie Cullen que también era de mis mejores amigas a pesar de ser un año mayor y era hermana de Edward y Jasper Hale, mejor amigo de Rose y novio de Alice, si mis mejores amigos eran la elite de la escuela, y las personas sabían mi nombre por ellos, yo no era ni popular, alegre o bonita como ellos, yo no era como ellos, yo solo me juntaba con ellos.

-Edward, puedes conseguir cualquier chica que quieras, una que sea bonita y popular, no alguien como yo, porque, por favor, Tanya puede ser una supermodelo si quiere- una sonrisa cruzó su cara, como si estuviera recordando algo del cuerpo perfecto de su ahora ex-novia.

-No soy lo suficientemente buena para esto, busca a alguien mejor.-

El solo sacudió la cabeza.

-Eso no importa, ella siempre te tuvo envidia.- lo mire como si hubiera dicho que el chocolate es lo peor del mundo.

-Esa es una broma muy cruel.- murmure.

-No estoy jugando, es en serio, tal vez porque mi familia siempre te quiso y a ella no,- se encogió de hombros. –Nunca le pregunte.-

-No estoy segura Edward,- veía muchas fallas en su plan. -¿No crees que será raro que justo después de que tú y Tanya terminaron yo sea tu novia?, una chica terriblemente aburrida y simple, que es amiga de tu familia desde hace años…-

-Ya pensé en eso, y claro que no vas a ser mi novia tan pronto, como dijiste, sería raro, planeo hacer todo normal, como aparentar que salimos unas cuantas semanas y después pedirte que seas mi novia,- hice una mueca, todavía insegura. –Y te puedo pagar de la forma que quieras, con dinero, un nuevo auto…- se calló al ver mi mirada-

-Me ofendes, pensaba hacer esto como un favor, no espero nada a cambio.-

-Debo pagarte de una forma-

-Mmm, pues con los beneficios que conlleva un novio es suficiente, supongo, ahorrare mucha gasolina si me llevas a la escuela y a mi casa.-

-No me parece suficiente, pero lo dejare pasar por el momento. ¿Entonces es un si?-

Suspire. –Supongo, dejo todo esto en tus manos, confió en que sabes lo que haces.-

Me dio una hermosa sonrisa.

-Por supuesto que se lo que hago, bien, debo ver algunas cosas y te llamo después.-

Lo acompañe a la puerta y lo vi alejarse en su Volvo, ¿en que me había metido?


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Primero que nada, ¡Ustedes son las mejores! No puedo creer la respuesta que tuvo el primer capitulo, en serio, no pensé que me fuera a ir tan bien, en serio, dure como tres días feliz, feliz. **

**Ya tenía este capitulo desde que subí el primer capitulo, pero de repente ya no me gusto, me puse perfeccionista y ya no me pareció tan bueno y me dio un miedo decepcionarlas, pero gracias a unas geniales chicas que he conocido por aquí, me levantaron el ánimo y me dijeron que estaba bien, pero si ustedes creen que esta feo, no tengan miedo de decirme, porque así me esforzare mas para darles capítulos excelentes.**

**Gracias a :**

**Cecy, la primera que leyó mis historias y les gusto.**

**Fanny que fue la segunda xD y me estuvo presionando para que publicara esta historia, probablemente si no fuera por ella esta historia no hubiera visto la luz.**

**Y a Kat, que me dio ánimos y me dijo que esta capitulo era bueno, la conozco de días pero ya siento que la quiero.**

**Disclaimer: **Doña Meyer es la dueña de los personajes, yo solo juego con ellos, y sueño con Edward!!

Capitulo 2

EPOV

Iba manejando al límite de la velocidad permitida, no muy seguro de que si lo que acababa de hacer estaba bien, porque francamente no lo pensé mucho, bueno no lo pensé nada. Y eso me preocupaba porque yo era el tipo de persona que pensaba mucho antes de actuar y ahora no tenía ni la menor idea de que hacer.

Bella tenía razón, yo podía conseguir cualquier chica que yo quisiera, pero la primera persona en que pensé cuando el plan se me ocurrió fue en ella. Era perfecta para esto.

La conocía desde niño, mi familia la adoraba, incluso Rosalie, era una chica inteligente, divertida, dulce, amable y de alguna forma, bonita… sacudí mi cabeza, no había necesidad de pensar en eso, otra vez, con una vez había sido suficiente, sonreí al recordar que cuando era niño estaba enamorado de ella, era una niña tan linda, tan hermosa, incluso se veía adorable cuando tropezaba o cuando tartamudeaba cuando se ponía nerviosa, y ese rubor… suspire, era tan perfecta, tan pequeña y calida, pero entonces ¿Qué sucedió? Oh si, las chicas pensaban que yo era muy atractivo, todas menos Bella que me seguía tratando igual, no iba a desperdiciar mi pubertad y adolescencia en una chica que no le interesaba cuando había tantas a las que si y me convertí en el imbecil que soy ahora.

Al llegar a mi casa pude ver el enorme Jeep de Emmett estacionado afuera y lo vi con Rose sentados en el piso, estacione mi auto, salí y los salude con la mano.

-¿Estabas con Tanya?- mi hermana me pregunto con una mueca, nunca le gusto. Me acerque a donde estaba sentada con Emmett y me recargué en el Jeep.

-Terminamos anoche-

-Oh, que pena- me dijo con una gran sonrisa dando a entender que no lo sentía en lo absoluto, me encogí de hombros

-Supongo.-

-Le estaba diciendo a Rose que Alice quiere salir esta noche, ¿te apuntas?- preguntó Emmett.

-No creo.-

-Bueno, iras de todas formas, ya conoces a Alice.- me dijo con una sonrisita, yo solo rodé los ojos, auque él tenía toda la razón, mi mejor amiga a veces era insoportable.

-Como si tuviera otra opción,- de repente se me ocurrió una idea. –Oye, ¿sabes si Alice invitó a Bella? Si no para decirle yo.- Emmett me miro confundido durante un momento.

-Edward a Bella no le gusta ir a esos lugares a los que le gustan a Alice, así que no creo que le haya dicho.-

-¿Tu crees que le moleste si la invito?- él soltó una enorme carcajada

-Lo dudo mucho, se pondrá muy feliz si la logras convencer.- sonreí, se me acababa de ocurrir la primera parte del plan.

-Bien, la llamaré para ver si la convenzo.- me fui corriendo a mi habitación, lejos de ellos para que no pudieran oírme. Me tiré en mi cama y saque mi celular buscando el nombre de Bella le di al botón de marcar y esperé a que me contestara, tardó unos segundo en contestar.

-Hoola- escuche su suave voz al otro lado.

-Hey Bella, vamos a salir esta noche.-

-Gracias, pero no gracias.- fruncí el ceño, regularmente yo me hacia el difícil.

-Irán Alice, Emmett, Rosalie estoy seguro que Jasper también…-

-Lo sé, siempre salen juntos.- me cortó

-No crees que es normal para una adolescente salir con sus amigos.- oí su suave risa.

-Bueno, no si te has dado cuenta pero yo no soy muy normal, en serio Edward, no me gustan los lugares a los que van.-

-Puedo convencerlos para hacer algo mas tranquilo, como ir a cenar o algo así, no creo que a Alice le importe con tal de que vayas…- sabía que estaba ganado la batalla.

-Bien,- la escuche gruñir –Pero promete que será tranquilo, no me dan muchas ganas de ir a un club abarrotado de personas y lleno de humo de cigarros.-

-Lo prometo.- le dije con una gran sonrisa. –Llamare a Alice y supongo que querrá ir a tu casa o algo así.- la escuche gruñí otra vez lo que tome como un sí. –Te veo en la noche.- y le colgué.

Sabía a donde los llevaría, un restaurante al que a Tanya siempre me pedía que fuera, pero jamás pensé en acompañarla, demasiado intimo y romántico para mí gusto.

Marqué a Alice, sabiendo de sobra que le encantaría el giro de los planes, la pude imaginar dando saltitos mientras pensaba en la ropa que le pondría a Bella.

BPOV

-¿Ya?- pregunte lo que me parecía la milésima vez, mientras Alice seguía planchando mi cabello, la vi rodar los ojos por el espejo.

-Si, solo un poco mas y ya, te quejas demasiado y esta vez no me tarde mucho.- bufé para no darle la satisfacción de darle la razón, aunque ella ya sabia que la tenía. -¡Listo! Ahora solo ponte un poco de maquillaje en lo que yo arreglo mi cabello.-

No tardamos mucho, ya que yo no usaba mucho maquillaje y el cabello de Alice era corto, quince minutos después estábamos camino a la casa de los Cullen.

-¿Por qué quisiste acompañarnos? Ya no lo haces desde aquella vez,- Alice comenzó a hacer plática mientras íbamos en su auto, al recordar la razón me sonroje.

-Edward me prometió que sería una noche tranquila, talvez solo quiera tomar las cosas con calma ahora que ya no esta con Tanya.- no pude evitar notar la sonrisa radiante de Alice cuando dije eso.

-Fue lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado, esa chica es odiosa, y va mejorando al invitarte a salir.- me encogí de hombros ante su comentario, no queriendo arriesgar mucho.

Llegamos a su casa, el enorme de Jeep de Emmett ya estaba ahí, también pude ver el Mercedes negro de Carlisle, sonreí involuntariamente, Carlisle y Esme eran como mis segundos padres.

Alice no se molestó en tocar la puerta, la propia Esme nos había dicho que no era necesario, que esta también era nuestra casa.

-¡Alice, Bella!- Esme corrió a abrazarnos, -Me da tanto gusto verte Bella, hace tiempo que no pasabas por aquí, ¡Mírate! Te ves hermosa,- y me volvió a dar un abrazo.

Pude ver la rubia cabeza de Rosalie asomándose de la cocina y después su hermoso rostro sonriéndome, abracé a Esme una vez más y me fui a la cocina con Alice, en cuanto entramos vimos a Jasper sentado junto a Emmett los dos con la boca llena de algo, que después imagine que era bombones por la bolsa semivacía que estaba frente a ellos, le di una mirada interrogativa a Rose y ella se encogió de hombros.

-Apostaron a quien podía meterse más bombones en la boca.-

-Oh-

-Bella tu cabello se ve genial así.- me sonrojé y murmure un "gracias" no se por que decían eso, no me había esforzado mucho.

-¿Dónde esta Edward?- quería preguntarle porque la urgencia de querer salir hoy

-En su cuarto- me contesto distraída Rose ya que parecía que su novio y su mejor amigo podrían ahogarse o quedarse con la boca sellada con malvaviscos.

Subí las escaleras y toque la puerta de Edward.

EPOV

Supe que era Bella la que tocaba la puerta, pude escuchar sus pasos lentos intentando no tropezar, le abrí la puerta mientras pasaba por ahí porque estaba buscando mi zapato, la escuche entrar mientras veía debajo de mi escritorio encontrándolo, me senté en la silla y después de ponerme mi zapato levante la mirada para decirle algo, pero se me olvido al instante en que la vi.

Se veía tan diferente, pero en una buena manera.

Su cabello estaba lacio y se veía mas linda, su blusa blanca se ajustaba perfectamente a su delgado cuerpo, ella solo me miró con las cejas levantadas, preguntándose que tanto le veía.

-¿Entonces cual es el plan?- me pregunto mientras se sentaba en mi cama.

-Vamos a ir a un restaurante donde estoy segura Tanya va estar, esto será algo así como nuestra primera cita, supongo. Así que no hay que actuar mucho.- la volví a mirar mientras ella asentía. –Te ves muy bien Bella.- ella solo puso los ojos en blanco y me dio un sarcástico gracias.

Veinte minutos después iba en mi Volvo con Bella mientras que el resto iba en el Jeep de Emmett, llevamos minutos en silencio, y todavía nos faltaba media hora para llegar, incluso conmigo manejando, y en cierta forma no me gustaba que Bella no hablara conmigo cuando estábamos solos.

-¿De verdad quieres hacer esto? No quiero que te sientas presionada.- le pregunte mientras la veía de reojo.

-No creo que duremos mucho con eso.- me contesto, con la mirada en la ventana. –Será cuestión de tiempo antes de que Tanya se de cuenta que se equivocó y vuelva corriendo hacia a ti.- y volteo a sonreírme.

Al momento en que llegamos al restaurante pude ver el auto de Tanya de lejos, un BMW negro, sonreí internamente. Llegamos a la recepción y pedí nuestra mesa ya reservada. El cielo estaba de mi parte esta noche, pude ver a Tanya al otro lado del salón, con sus amigas, las que nunca me cayeron bien, esto iba a ser tan divertido.

Tenía razón al no querer venir solo con ella a este lugar, era demasiado relajante e intimo, semi oscuro, con velas por todos lados, y música suave. El ambiente era excelente.

Vi a Alice que me daba una mirada interrogativa y yo solo me encogí de hombros, mis hermanos sacaron la sillas para sus novias y yo hice lo mismo con Bella que se sorprendió, talvez nadie tenía esos gestos con ella, o talvez yo nunca me porte como un caballero cerca de ella, la verdad no lo recordaba. Al momento de inclinarme para acercarle la silla, olí su cabello, jamás había olida algo tan delicioso en mi vida, seguro Tanya olía bien, pero eran perfumes caros que al final del día te daban dolor de cabeza, el olor de Bella era hermosamente natural, como flores y fresas, tuve que reprimir el impulso de enterrar mi cabeza en su cabello, pero lo toque disimuladamente, Dios, era tan suave.

El resto de la noche la pasamos hablando y comiendo, la comida era deliciosa, y varias veces le susurraba a cosas a Bella para poder olerla, a ella no pareció sorprenderle, tal vez pensaba que lo hacia por que Tanya nos veía, que si estaba haciendolo, con los celos tatuados en su cara, no entendía por que, muchos pensaban que Tanya era guapísima, yo era la envidia de muchos pero tenía que admitir que de Bella no sabía mucho y las chicas siempre saben todo de las otras chicas.

Poco antes de que sirvieran el postre, sentí mi vejiga reventar, algo normal después de media jarra de limonada y dos refrescos de lata, iba de regreso a mi mesa cuando una guapa rubia rojiza me detuvo a la mitad del pasillo.

-¿Perdiste una apuesta, Edward?- preguntó mientras se acercaba a mi, no podía permitir que se me nublara la mente con imágenes de ella y yo en el baño…sacudí mi cabeza, tenia que estar despejado para esto.

-No Tanya,- dije con voz dulce. –Vine aquí por que quise-

-Porque sabías que iba a estar aquí- pero que perra tan egocéntrica, ya entendía porque salía con ella, éramos muy parecidos.

-No, pensé que ya no vendrías aquí por que terminarías odiando este lugar después de todas las veces que te dije que no vendría aquí… contigo.- Edward: 1 Perra egocéntrica: 0

-Oh ya veo, entonces no es por una apuesta por la que andas con la aburrida Swan, es porque sigues dolido por que te deje y vienes a pasearte frente a mi con la chica que sabes que no soporto.- bien, bien Edward : 1 Perra egocéntrica : 1, ella no me iba a ganar.

-A decir verdad, técnicamente tú eres la razón por la que salí con Bella, siempre decías que era aburrida e insoportable, pero mi familia dice todo lo contrario, estuvimos hablando y resulta que es una persona muy interesante y por eso salimos con mi hermana y nuestros amigos ya sabes que ellos la adoran.- ¡Y punto para mí!. Me fui orgulloso de haberla hecho enojar, le había dado donde mas le dolía y regresé a mi mesa con una sonrisa enorme, afortunadamente nadie hizo ningún comentario, terminamos nuestro postre y nos dirigimos a nuestro auto.

-¿Bella, mañana Charlie estará en casa?- preguntó Rose antes de llegar a la puerta del Jeep

-Nop, se irá temprano a pescar y estará todo el día en La Push, ¿Por qué? ¿Quieren venir?-

-Pues ahora que nos invitas, yo creo que sí- respondió Alice desde el abrazo de Jasper. Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

-Bien, supongo que las espero al mediodía, ¿quieren que haga el almuerzo?- no sabía que cocinaba.

-Oww,- Emmett empezó a lloriquear como un niño de 5 años. –Si Bells va a cocinar yo también quiero ir.-

-Ni hablar, ese día es solo para chicas- le dijo Rose mientras intentaba hacer que dejara de hacer berrinche.

-Y además Emmett, no tengo tanta comida como para llenarte, deberías ir por un oso y tal vez así pueda hacer algo para que dejes de robar la comida de los demás-

-¿Qué puedo decir? Soy un chico en crecimiento, necesito comer bien.-

Todos nos reímos de lo tonto que era mi cuñado, nos subimos a los autos, Emmett para dejar todos a sus casas y yo hacer lo mismo con Bella.

-¿Qué te dijo Tanya?- ¡¿Cómo sabia eso?! –Vi que se levantó justo después de que te vio ir al baño.-

-Mucho de lo mismo, siendo la mas perra egocéntrica del mundo- escuche su risa musical y eso me hizo sonreír.

-No me sorprende.-

Justo cuando estábamos por llegar a su casa se me ocurrió algo que sabía haría que la piel de Tanya se pusiera verde de envidia.

-¿Bella, te importaría que pasara por ti el lunes para ir a la escuela? Pensaba venir toda la tarde mañana pero estarás ocupada.- yo jamás lleve a la escuela a Tanya, talvez solo se subió a mi carro unas dos veces en todos estos meses y Bella llevaba dos veces en un solo día.

-Claro, a mi camioneta le hace falta un pequeño descanso, ha estado gruñendo mas de lo normal.- me dijo con una gran sonrisa que yo le respondí.

-Bien, te veo el lunes temprano.- se despidió de mi agitando su mano, la patrulla aún no estaba ahí lo que aseguraba que Charlie no estaba, empezaba a ver que la dejaba mucho tiempo sola.

Me dirigí a mi casa, inconscientemente respirando como desesperado el dulce perfume de Bella.

**Y bien, ¿Qué opinan? ¿Nefasto, horrible, bueno, regular, pudo ser mejor? No tengan miedo de decirme que piensan, créanme me han dicho cosas peores.**

**Y bien, que opinan de Edward? Ustedes creen que este cayendo? Pueden preguntarme lo que quieran, dejar sugerencias, lo que quieran!!**

**Dejen reviews!! Los reviews son buenos para la autora! Jajaja**


	3. Chapter 3

**Si se que tarde mucho, pero tuve un bloqueo de escritor, y tarde como 4 días en escribir esto, como sufri!**** Pero ya lo saque, no convence mucho y talvez sea un poco largo, pero una chica dijo que le gustaría que los capítulos fueran mas largos… pero en fin, ya esta.**

**Hey chicas estoy como un poco nerviosa porque mañana presento uno de mis tres exámenes de admisión a la universidad… así que deséenme suerte!! Tal vez eso tenía que ver con mi bloque ¬¬**

Capitulo 3

BPOV

No había entendido muy bien el porque Tanya parecía a punto de arrancarme la cabeza cuando me vio bajar del auto de Edward, el me dijo algo acerca de subirme a su auto mas veces que ella, seguía sin entender muy bien la razón pero supongo que la mente de las chicas como Tanya funciona diferente a la mía.

Llevábamos ya como una semana actuando como si de verdad nos gustáramos, a veces me sorprendía lo fácil que parecía para mí, Edward podía ser encantador cuando quería y también muy caballeroso, me recordaba tanto al Edward del que estaba enamorada cuando era niña aun no entendía donde había quedado esa parte de la personalidad de él o talvez ya no pasaba tanto tiempo con él como antes para darme cuenta. Porque estaba segura que el había dejado de ser la misma persona hace mucho tiempo, por que cuando le pregunte la verdadera razón por la que hacía esto, si era porque aún quería a Tanya o algo así, se río de mi ingenuidad y me dijo algo acerca de que nadie lo dejaba a él después de que les daba la oportunidad de estar con él, como si el le hiciera el favor, según sus palabras ella no podía irse así como así, ¿idiota ególatra? No mucho. Cada vez me sorprendía más lo horrible que podía ser a veces y lo dulce que era en otras.

Edward y yo estábamos en el estacionamiento, recargados en su auto haciendo tiempo para irnos a casa, estábamos discutiendo si eran mejor los hot-cakes o los waffles cuando de la nada apareció Tanya, casi suelto un grito porque parecía que salió de la tierra, Edward solo la miro con las cejas levantadas dándole a entender "¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

-Hola Eddie- se volteó hacia a él, ¡dándome la espalda! Como si no estuviera ahí, me quede ahí, incomoda sin saber muy bien que hacer.

Edward suspiró como si intentara contenerse y luego dijo, -Hola-

-¿Por qué no me saludas bien?- y ella hizo una especie de puchero, no sabia si reírme o salir corriendo horrorizada, esto era tan ridículo.

-Bueno, Tanya por lo que se, las personas siempre dicen hola para saludar- auch, Edward de verdad estaba enojado, o mejor dicho, el ego de Edward estaba enojado.

Ella puso su mano en el pecho de Edward mientras yo negaba con la cabeza, ¿Quién la entiende? Lo bota y luego viene y se le ofrece, raro. –Bueno, como sea, ¿No quieres venir a mi casa, para entretenernos un poco? No hay nadie, como en los viejos tiempos- dijo un poco más alto, para que yo escuchara, yo solo rodé los ojos. De pronto no supe que hacer, ¿Edward se iría con ella? Después de todo era lo que él esperaba, que horror, tendría que irme caminando porque Edward había pasado por mi toda la semana. Su mano en mi hombro me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Lo siento Tanya, pero voy a la casa de Bella, tenemos una discusión muy importante pendiente- lo dijo tan serio que podría entenderse que hablaríamos de la hambruna africana y que Obama fuera presidente, aunque sabia que era acerca de Hot-cakes. –Si nos disculpas…- dijo haciéndola a un lado para que pudiera entrar por el lado del copiloto, a Tanya parecía que la hubieran golpeado con un pescado o algo así, le di una sonrisa brillante y ella una mirada asesina. En cuanto estuvimos fuera de la escuela empecé a reírme a carcajadas.

-¡Dios! Es ridícula- el solo se encogió de hombros.

-Entonces ¿Vamos a tu casa?-

-¡Claro! No hay nadie, podemos entretenernos un poco.- le dije mientras parpadeaba ridículamente y enrollaba un mecho de cabello en mi dedo como si fuera tonta, Edward abrió mucho los ojos pero al verme empezó a reírse.

-Se me ocurren un montón de cosas para entretenernos- dijo levantando las cejas mientras yo me reía.

EPOV

Llegamos a su casa, y claro, no había nadie. Entre como si fuera la mía y me senté en la mesa de la cocina mientras Bella me preguntaba si quería unas galletas que dijo había horneado ayer.

-No quiero morir envenenado.- ella me miró con una ceja levantada.

-Es obvio que no has probado mi comida.- me dijo con una seguridad y altanería que jamás le había visto. Entrecerré los ojos, intentando recordar si la había probado, no pude recordar ninguna, tal vez porque no salía con ellos tanto como cuando éramos niños. –Creo que no-

-Si eso me imagine, porque si lo hubieras hecho no dirías eso.- saco una galletas de un recipiente y las puso en un plato y luego sirvió leche en dos vasos, camino hacia la mesa y las puso ahí, no podía mentir, las galletas se veían deliciosas. Tome una y sabían mucho mejor de lo que se veían, gemí de placer, ni siquiera mi mamá hacia galletitas tan deliciosas. Mire a Bella que tenía una ceja levantada y luego comenzó a reírse.

-¿Qué?- le dije con la boca llena de galletas.

-Bueno, es que, llenarte la boca de galletas era algo que hacías, como a los 8 años ¿te acuerdas?- la mire mientras tomaba un poco de leche, tantas galletas empezaban a atorarse en mi garganta en una masa extraña.

-Las galletas de mi mamá son las mejores,- me encogí de hombros y Bella soltó una carcajada. –No recuerdo que te quejaras cuando te las comías.-

-Nunca dije que fueran malas, eran deliciosas. Oh, ¿recuerdas cuando pasábamos toda la tarde comiendo galletas con leche en la casa del árbol de tu jardín?- Claro que las recordaba, las esperaba todo el día, estar con ella en la casa del árbol, después de rescatarla de Alice, cuando la obligaba a jugar a las muñecas o a tomar el té, nos metíamos a la cocina y robábamos dulces o cualquier cosa. Sacudí la cabeza intentado desechar eso.

-Si, aun me sorprende que esa cosa no se haya caído.- Bueno talvez tenía que ver el hecho de que cada par de meses le daba mantenimiento. -¿Recuerdas cuando Alice te obligaba a jugar a los disfraces y luego te escapabas corriendo y te escondías en el cuarto de lavado?-

-Todavía hago eso cuando me lleva de compras.-

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?- dije mientras me comía mi vigésima galleta. –Yo intentaba correr hasta Canadá cada vez que nos obligaba a bailar y cantar.- Bella empezó a reírse a carcajadas tan fuertes y durante tanto tiempo que pensé que se iba a ahogar. –No es gracioso-

-Claro que lo es- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. –Creo que por ahí tengo el video de cuando los obliga a bailar "Everbody" de los Backstreet Boys, ¡Dios! Eso fue buenísimo, y como te vistieron como uno de ellos junto con Emmett y Jasper.- no paraba de reírse y yo solo le daba miradas envenenadas.

-Dulce infancia- dije sarcásticamente comiéndome la última galleta que quedaba y la leche que Bella no se tomó.

-Debes admitir que nos divertíamos mucho, y todo era mucho más sencillo.- me dijo con una sonrisa dulce. Le sonreí también, si todo solía ser mejor cuando ella estaba conmigo, ser niño era tan fácil. Tenía que enfocarme en lo que quería de ella.

-Yo creo que en poco tiempo seremos novios, ¿esta eso bien?- ella se encogió de hombros.

-Ya tienes a Tanya en tus manos, es cuestión de tiempo antes de que ceda-

-Lo sé, pero quiero hacerla sufrir un poco más.- Bella rodó los ojos. -¿Qué?-

-A veces eres odioso, ¿lo sabes?-

-¿Sabes que no me importa?- ella suspiró probablemente contando hasta 10 en su cabeza, justo cuando éramos niños y peleábamos. –Como sea, vamos al cine. Yo invito.- esperaba que esto la aplacara un poco, siempre le gusto ver películas.

-Como quieras.- me dijo todavía enojada.

-Paso en unas dos horas-

-Como sea, ya vete- solté una carcajada, era tan divertida hacerla enojar.

BPOV

No sabía por que estaba molesta, no debía sorprenderme su actitud, o no debía sentirme mal por Tanya, por que a fin de cuentas ella no había hecho nada malo, solo terminar con Edward, pero vaya, no es su culpa que él sea un insensible idiota ególatra, solo esperaba que haber aceptado hacerle este favor no me trajera mal karma o que en mi próxima vida reencarnara como caracol.

Me sorprendió que aun recordara las cosas que hacíamos cuando éramos niños, cuando pasaba más tiempo con él que con Alice y Rosalie. Y de cierto modo me conmovió el detalle de invitarme al cine para que no estuviera enojada, me encantaban las películas y él lo sabia. Fuimos al cine en su auto hasta Port Angeles mientras escuchábamos un disco que solíamos oír cuando teníamos como 10 años, era una rara mezcla de Nirvana, Peral Jam, N'Sync y Britney Spears, estábamos seguros que Alice tuvo que ver con esos últimos.

Edward me dejo escoger la película, asi que escogí una comedia, quería que se me pasara el mal humor. Teníamos 20 minutos antes de poder pasar a la sala.

-¿Quieres algo de la dulcería?- Edward preguntó mientras trataba de leer los combos desde donde estábamos sentados. Se me hizo agua la boca.

-¡Si!- había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había comido palomitas de cine, refresco, nachos y todas esas delicias. Él me vio con las cejas levantadas.

-¿Qué? Hace mucho que no comía comida chatarra mientras veía una película- dije mientras tomaba mi cartera y me levantaba para ir a la dulcería.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Voy a comprar comida chatarra.- dije mientras avanzaba

-No. Yo te voy a comprar comida chatarra- dijo y se paró frente a mí

-No, no lo haras-

-Oh si, si lo haré. Obsérvame- y un segundo después el tenía mi cartera. Rayos, debí haber visto venir eso.

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunte mientras se daba la media vuelta y se alejo, aunque ya me daba una idea de lo que era.

-Llevo tu cartera a la dulcería para ver si quiere que le compre palomitas- estaba segura que había puesto los ojos en blanco

-¡No Edward!- siguió caminando sin hacerme caso. -¡Edward!- nada. Argh. – ¡La cartera no combina nada con tu ropa!- hizo un movimiento con la mano pero estaba segura que se había reído.

Estaba sentada de espaldas a Edward esperando a que regresara, en cierta forma me molestaba que gastara mas dinero en mi de lo necesario, con la entrada era suficiente. Un chico altísimo y con una gran sonrisa se sentó frente a mi, tarde unos segundo en reconocerlo.

-¡Jake!- otro de mis mejores amigos, no lo veía tanto como quería, vivía en La Push, solíamos vernos como mínimo una vez al mes.

-¿Qué hay Bells?- me dijo con esa gran sonrisa, -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Oh ya sabes, solo estoy aquí sentada, soy parte de la decoración.- le dije llena de sarcasmo, ¿Qué vas a hacer en un cine? El solo comenzó a reírse.

-Si, mi error. ¿Vienes sola?-

-No, viene conmigo.- la voz de Edward me hizo saltar, no lo había escuchado venir. Dejo un paquete jumbo de palomitas y dos vasos grandes de refresco y un montón de dulces.

-Hola, Edward.- Edward solo frunció el ceño, ¡increíble que no se acordara de él! Vi que abrió la boca, estaba segura que para preguntarle quien diablos era, pero estaba segura que era mejor ahorrarle el mal rato.

-Bueno Jake, la película ya va a empezar, nos vemos luego, saluda a los chico de mi parte y avísame cuando vayan todos a tu casa, ¿si?- Jake me dedicó una gran sonrisa.

-Claro Bells, todos tienen ganas de verte otra vez, estoy seguro que habrá otra reunión en la casa de Sam en estos días, yo te aviso. Me dio gusto verte de nuevo Edward.-

-¿Quién diablos era ese?- me pregunto mientras me jalaba del brazo para levantarme.

-¿No te acuerdas de él?- sacudió la cabeza.

-Es Jacob Black, jugábamos juntos cuando éramos niños, su papá es el mejor amigo de Charlie.- el frunció el ceño intentando acordarse.

-No, no me acuerdo, pero en fin, ¿Te gusta lo que te traje?- le rodé los ojos, ¿Cómo pudo dejarlo pasar?, solíamos pasar horas jugando en el patio de mi casa.

-Si, gracias, pero no debiste.-

-Claro que debo, serás mi novia después de todo.-

- - - - - - - - - -

Después de una hora de película y un vaso grande de refresco estaba en el baño, me estaba lavando las manos cuando vi entrar una cabellera color fresa, se paró al verme.

-Hola Bella.-

-Hola Tanya-

-¿Vienes sola?- pregunto como si diera por hecho que sí.

-Los chicos no pueden entrar al baño, así que mi cita se quedo esperándome en la sala, así que si, vine sola.- soltó una risita un poco escalofriante.

-Tonta Bella, siempre tan graciosa.- había algo en su forma de hablarme que me daban escalofríos y de ponerme en posición de pelea. -¿Y con quien viniste?- tal vez no me creía que venía con un chico, o tal vez pensaba que había venido con mi amigo imaginario.

-Con Edward.- Sus ojos se abrieron mucho y luego me vio como si pensara cual era la mejor forma de hervirme en aceite.

-Tan amable como siempre, mira que hacerte el favor de acompañarte, que detalle de su parte.-

¡Estúpida!

Me encogí de hombros. –El me invitó, estábamos en mi casa, entonces el me hizo enojar y para que lo perdonara, me invito al cine. Ahora que lo pienso, tienes razón, que amable es, tuvo un lindo detalle al invitarme al cine para que no estuviera enojada con él.- y le di una gran sonrisa.

-Si, siempre tan amable.- hablo entre dientes

-Bueno Tanya, fue un gusto verte- Claro me daría mas gusto que me desmembraran viva. -¿Quieres que salude a Edward de tu parte?- su cara se puso roja. Solté una risita. –Supongo que no, ahora es tu ex-novio, seria algo incomodo, ¿verdad?, como sea, te veo luego.- y me salí del baño antes de que iniciara una pelea de gatas.

De regreso a nuestra casa, Edward no paraba de reírse de mi encuentro con Tanya en el baño, estaba sorprendido de las cosas que le dije, y sinceramente yo también, supongo que ella sacaba lo peor de mi.

**Asi que…? Fue muy malo, o bueno? Sii yo y mi inseguridad… no importa, pueden aventar tomatazos! Y si, no supe como terminar el capitulo, acaba de llegar un amigo y estoy hablando y escribiendo, es un poco difícil, bueno no tanto pero… ah como sea.**

**Jajaja me encanto que Bella no se dejara de Tanya. Besos!!!**

**Dejen reviews! Por que los reviews son la neta!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Si ya sé, no me digan nada, tarde mucho, pero tuve un bloqueo horrible, no se me ocurría nada, y con mi mala costumbre de no terminar lo que empiezo se complican las cosas! Pero les prometo que termino esto porque lo termino!!**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo desgraciadamente no, pero me gusta jugar con ellos e imaginar que algún día encuentre a Jacob sin playera y luego… bien me salgo del tema.

Capitulo 4

BPOV

Sentía que me moría, quería morirme. ¿Esto era un castigo de Dios? ¿O era mal karma? No volvería a conspirar con Edward para ayudarlo a vengarme de alguien, ya veía claro, esto era culpa de Edward, por su culpa tenia mal karma y Dios pensaba que era una mala persona y por eso me mando este castigo.

Bueno no era culpa de Edward que tuviera el peor resfriado de mi vida, era mi culpa, en cierta forma, había pasado todo el fin de semana en La Push, con Jacob y los demás en la casa de Sam y Emily, me había divertido tanto. Habíamos comido chatarra hasta que nos dolió el estómago, estuvimos despiertos hasta el amanecer. Creo que haber estado afuera congelándome el trasero y haberme empapado bajo la lluvia fría ayer en la tarde no fue una buena idea. Sentía que perdía casi todos mis fluidos corporales por la nariz, que mi cerebro flotaba dentro de mi cabeza y me dolía todo.

-Bells, ¿puedo pasar?- le di algo como un gemido de dolor, lo que le pareció suficiente para tomarlo como un si, ya tenía puesto su uniforme y todavía no salía el sol. –Te traje esto.- Dios lo bendiga, me había traído otra caja de Kleneex y una botella de agua.

-Gracias papá- hablaba un poco raro con lo congestionada que estaba.

-Te ves horrible.-

-Me siento así.-

-No debiste mojarte en la lluvia. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo antes de que me valla?-

-No nada. ¿Podrías llamar a la escuela para decir que estoy enferma? No creo poder salir de la cama en las próximas horas.-

-Seguro Bells. Cualquier cosa me llamas al trabajo.-

-Seguro. Adiós-

Volví a acurrucarme bajo las sábanas. Como una hora después recordé que Edward pasaría por mi para ir a la escuela. Me levanté y sentí que mis neuronas bailaban la macarena, camine como zombi buscando mi celular. Lo encontré hasta el fondo de la ropa sucia, en el pantalón que usé cuando fui al cine con Edward. Gemí, tenía 30 llamadas perdidas de él, no me había llevado el teléfono a La Push. Busque su nombre y le marqué.

Ni siquiera abrí la boca y ya me estaba hablando.

_-No se porque te contesto, te marqué no se cuantas veces ayer y no contestaste o me devolviste la llamada__, ¿Dónde estabas? Pudiste haber tenido el detalle de decirme que no estarías el fin de semana así no hubiera salido de casa y evitar que la estúpida de Tanya me viera solo, pensé que me ibas a ayudar en esto, ¿sabes que? No voy a pasar por ti, ve a la escuela en tu troncomóvil y ojala te congeles el trasero…-_ ¿es que no se iba a callar?

_-¡Edward!-_ se cayo de inmediato, hasta a mi me daban ganas de reír de lo horrible que sonaba mi voz. _–Me parece genial que no pases por mi, estoy en mi casa muriendo del peor resfriado de mi vida y no voy a ir a la escuela.- _

_-Oh, a esta bien, ¿quieres que pase para ver si necesitas algo?-_

_-No gracias, ni siquiera puedo salir de la cama, tal vez para en la noche me sienta mejor-_

_-¿Ya tomaste algo?- _

_-No Edward, solo voy a esperar a que esto empeore, claro que tomé algo-_

_-Bien, te veo después, y vete a dormir-_

_-Es lo que estaba haciendo antes de llamarte. Hasta luego.-_

En cuanto colgué me tire en la cama, los ojos se me cerraban solos, batallaba un poco al respirar por todo lo que me escurría de la nariz. No sentí que hubiera dormido ni quince minutos cuando sentí algo helado tocarme la frente, abrí los ojos y grité cuando vi que era alguien tocándome la frente.

-Tranquila, soy yo.- me dijo Edward rodando los ojos.

-¿Cómo no quieres que no me asuste?, se supone que la casa esta cerrada, ¿Cómo entraste?-

-Tienes una llave escondida ¿no? Con eso abrí la puerta. Tienes mucha fiebre.-

-Estoy enferma.-

-No pensé que tanto. Te ves horrible.-

-Gracias, es lo que toda chica quiere que le digan. ¿Por qué no te vas? Déjame hundirme en mi miseria, además te puedes contagiar.- le dije mientras me volvía a acomodar en la cama y me tapaba con las sábanas.

-No quiero que estés sola cuando te ahogues con tus propios mocos.- hice un gesto

-Edward, eso es asqueroso, además para eso tengo mis kleenex, ¿ves?- el solo se encogió de hombros. –En serio, no quiero que te enfermes también.

-Esta bien, en cuanto me llamaste fui al hospital con mi papá para que me vacunara contra la gripa y poder venir aquí.- casi se me sale decir algo como "Aww que lindo" pero estábamos hablando de Edward. Me quite la sábana de la cara.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- el solo se encogió de hombros.

-Estaba preocupado, llevas enferma todo el fin de semana ¿no?, debió ser mi culpa por llevarte el viernes al cine.- ¡Woha! De verdad se veía preocupado.

-Edward no fue tu culpa- dije mientras me hacia bolita en la cama y él se acerco para sentarse en la orilla.

-Claro que sí, supongo que el viernes hacía mucho frió.-

-Edward, pasé todo el fin de semana abajo en La Push, estuve afuera en la madrugada con el frío que hace y ayer me moje en la lluvia, estoy segura que fue por eso que me enferme.-

-¿Con quien estuviste?- pregunto serio, si la culpa se fue lejos.

-Con los chicos de La Push en la casa de Sam y Emily.- él frunció el ceño. –Edward de verdad me siento muy mal, quiero dormir un poco, no tienes porque quedarte.- el solo negó con la cabeza.

-Ya le dije a Carlisle que llamará para decir que no iba a ir. Espera, no te duermas.- Salio de la habitación y pude escuchar un poco de ruido en la cocina, minutos después Edward entro con un recipiente con agua y una toalla. –Tienes mucha fiebre.- me dijo mientras ponía la toalla con agua helada sobre mi cara.

-¡Edward esta muy frió!-

-No. Tú estas muy caliente. Cierra los ojos y trata de dormir.- pensé que no podría hacerlo con un hielo en mi cara, pero estaba tan cansada que no paso un minuto y ya estaba totalmente dormida.

EPOV

Después de que Bella me dijo que estaba enferma corrí con mi papá, se oía horrible por el teléfono, me sentí culpable, sabía que se había enfermado el viernes, por eso no me contesto el teléfono, estaba tan enferma que no podía contestarlo. Le dije a Carlisle que quería estar con Bella por que estaba muy enferma, me vacuno y me dijo que sí, claro no podía negarse, a veces pensaba que la quería mas a ella que a mí.

Cuando entre a su casa y la vi dormida, supe que de verdad se sentía mal, estaba bañada en sudor y su cara estaba roja por la fiebre que me imagine que tenía, le toque la cara para ver que tan alta era su fiebre, estaba hirviendo.

Me dijo que no fue mi culpa, si no del estúpido de Jacob Black, claro que me acordaba de él, a pesar de que le dije que no a Bella en el cine. Cuando éramos niños, lo odiaba por que a veces Bella pasaba mas tiempo con él que conmigo, sabía que ya no debía sentirme así, por que yo ya no quería a Bella, pero aún así él me molestaba, tal vez era cosa de hombres o algo así.

Estaba segura que Bella estaría dormida por unas cuantas horas más y que yo me aburriría, así que me puse a husmear en su cuarto, hacía años que no entraba a pesar de que cuando éramos niños pasaba mucho tiempo aquí, su cuarto me gustaba más que el mió.

Encontré varios álbumes de fotos de cuando éramos niños, pequeños regalos que le había dado, que eran cosas que solo nosotros entendíamos. En cierta forma me gustaba que ella hubiera guardado todas estas cosas. Había una foto en particular que pensé que no existía, era la fiesta de Halloween de Alice, teníamos 11 años, Bella esta disfrazada de bailarina de ballet, algo que todos sabíamos que jamás pasaría en la vida real, se veía hermosa, estaba toda sonrojada y tenía una gran sonrisa, y yo sabía muy bien porque estaba tan feliz, yo iba vestido de Jedi, con todo y espada láser, y claro, también tenía una sonrisa que no me cabía en la cara. Podía decir que ese fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida, o tal vez el mejor día de mi vida. De repente ya no estaba muy seguro si quería seguir haciendo esto, no quería pasar tanto tiempo con Bella como antes, no quería volver a enamorarme de ella. Porque si me quedaba cerca de ella, sería algo inevitable. Ya me había pasado una vez, podía pasarme otra vez, me pasaría siempre. Ella era tan hermosa, lista, graciosa, adorable. ¡Argh! Debía de dejar de pensar en esas cosas, esto no era lo que había planeado, porque tenía que ser realista, si ella no me quiso antes no me iba a querer ahora y menos siendo el patán que era. Volví a su cama para ver si la fiebre había bajado, al tocar su frente me maravillo lo suave que era su piel, exactamente como recordaba.

BPOV

Cuando desperté me sentía un poco mejor, ya no sentía frío por lo que me imagine que ya no tenía fiebre, la cabeza ya no me dolía y no me sentía tan cansada. No vi a Edward pero sabía que había estado aquí, tal vez se había ido. Me levanté de la cama y me estiré entonces vi todo el desorden en el suelo. ¡Argh Edward! Pudo haber tenido la educación de guardar lo que había sacado. Eran un montón de fotos y cosas de nosotros, sentí mi cara enrojecer cuando me di cuenta de la foto que estaba separada de las demás. ¡Oh Dios! ¿La vio Edward? Yo nunca le dije que tenía esta foto, la foto que Alice nos tomó en su fiesta de Halloween con la cámara que le dieron en su cumpleaños, habíamos encontrado el rollo sin revelar hace como un año y cuando vi la foto mía y de Edward se la robé, ese momento significaba mucho para los dos, bueno al menos para mi.

Todavía la estaba viendo cuando escuche los pasos de Edward en mi habitación, levanté la vista y lo vi comiendo un sándwich mientras me veía con el ceño fruncido, vio la foto en mis manos y me dio una sonrisa torcida.

-No me habías dicho que había una foto de esa fiesta.-

-Alice encontró el rollo sin revelar hace como un año, cuando la ayude a limpiar su cochera. No pensé que te importara por eso no te dije.- le dije con la cara todavía roja.

-¿Por qué piensas que no me hubiera importado? No se tú, pero esa noche fue una de las mejores de mi vida.- intenté mirarlo feo.

-No juegues Edward.-

-¡Ah! Entonces por eso estas toda roja, ¿Te avergonzabas de mi?- negué con la cabeza incluso antes de que terminara la oración.

-Edward, no podía haber escogido a un mejor chico para mi primer beso.- cuando me di cuenta de lo que había dicho me puse más roja y me pregunte cuantos huesos me rompería si me arrojaba de la ventana ahora mismo. Edward solo me veía sin ninguna expresión en su cara. Estaba segura que empezó a recordar ese día como yo.

_Flash Back _

_Edward era mi vecino en ese entonces, así que paso por mí para irnos juntos a la casa de Alice. Se veía tan nervoso que me daba pena verlo. _

_-¿Pasa algo malo?- le pregunté mientras le tomaba la mano. Era el único chico que podía tocar sin querer lavarme las manos con cloro. _

_-Me debes mi regalo de cumpleaños, ¿te acuerdas?- fruncí el ceño, yo le había dado su regalo, no en persona pero le había dado algo._

_-¡Claro que te di uno! Le dije a Rose que te lo diera- _

_-Si te refieres a ese portarretratos de macarrones que hiciste, no cuenta como regalo.- en cuanto dijo eso mi cara se puso tan roja que estaba segura que Edward podía sentir todo el calor que salía de mis mejillas. El solo me sonrió. –Aunque me hubieras comprado un auto, no hubiera contado como regalo si no me lo dabas en persona.-_

_-Edward estaba en mi casa con una pierna rota y con varicela, no podía salir de la casa por eso no fui a tu fiesta de cumpleaños y tampoco pude ahorrar para comprarte un buen regalo, así que te hice uno.-_

_-El punto- dijo como si yo no hubiera dicho nada.- El punto es que no recibí nada de ti en mi cumpleaños, o nada que yo quisiera, así que me lo debes.- puse los ojos en blanco, él era tan terco que sabía que no valía la pena discutir por esto._

_-Bien. ¿Qué quieres?- ya empezaba hacer un plan en mi cabeza de todo lo que tendría que hacer para poder ganar dinero para comprarle cualquier tontería que quisiera. Me sorprendí un montón cuando lo vi sonrojarse, pude notarlo a pesar de que empezaba a oscurecer. _

_-Bueno, yo. Em, bueno,- dio un gran suspiro y me miro directo a los ojos. –Quiero que me des un beso.- estuve segura que los ojos casi se me salen de la cara. Pero entonces recordé lo que me había dicho Lauren. Estuve enojada por eso todo un mes. _

_-Edward no quiero que algo que haya tocado la boca de Lauren toque la mía.- el me miro confundido. –No te hagas el que no sabes.-_

_-Es que la verdad no sé- miro hacía todos lados y me jaló detrás de un árbol de la casa de Angela, faltaba como una cuadra para la casa de Alice. -¿De que hablas?-_

_-Jessica me dijo que la besaste en su fiesta de cumpleaños.- él empezó a reírse._

_-¡Eso no es verdad! Que asco, yo no la besé, yo quiero que tu seas la primera niña a la que le de un beso.- me volví a sonrojar. Entonces el se puso serio y se empezó a acercar._

_Yo no podía moverme, intente mirar el cielo para intentar no reírme o desmayarme, pero eso no ayudo, había luna llena y el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas, la luz de la luna daba al cabello de Edward y hacía que brillara, volví mi vista a él que me veía como si intentara memorizar mi cara o algo así, recargo sus manos en el tronco del árbol detrás de mi, sus manos a los costados de mi cara, podía sentir su aliento que olía a todos los dulces que se había comido. Cuando su nariz tocó la mía, quito las manos del tronco y las puso en mis mejillas que estaban rojas y puso sus labios sobre los míos tan suavemente como si fuera de vidrio, los dejo ahí un rato y después se alejo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios._

_-Gracias- dijo tan bajito, como si no quisiera romper el momento._

_-Feliz cumpleaños, atrasado.- él solo ser rió y me despeino. _

_En cuanto llegamos a la casa de Alice y ella nos abrió la puerta fuimos recibidos por un flash que me dejo ciega durante 10 segundos, Edward pareció no darse cuenta porque venía sonriendo como tonto todo el camino, parecía que caminaba entre nubes, entonces yo me puse roja, porque estaba segura que tenía la misma cara. _

_Fin Flash Back._

-Pienso lo mismo, no pude escoger a nadie mejor que tú Bella.- lo mire con una sonrisa tímida. –Vuelve a la cama mientras recojo esto.- hubiera protestado, pero no quería volver a sentirme mal así que me puse a descansar.

-¿Tienes hambre?- me pregunto mientras se acostaba a mi lado.

-Amm no se.-

-Creo que deberías comer algo, ahora vuelvo.-

Lo escuche bajar las escaleras, y después regreso con lo que parecía un recipiente con sopa.

-¿Tú la hiciste?-

-Si con hacerla te refieres a que la calenté en el microondas, si yo la hice.-

-No recuerdo haber echo sopa.-

-Alice te llamó para ver porque no habías ido a la escuela, le dije que estabas enferma y que yo estaba contigo, supongo que llamó a mi mamá por que paso a dejarte sopa. Y después vinieron los demás, pero estabas demasiado dormida, no pudieron despertarte.-

-¿Qué hora es?- sacó su celular del pantalón.

-Las 4:30. Come- y me dio el tazón. Empecé a comer, el líquido caliente le cayó de maravilla a mi garganta, la mano de Edward tocó mi mejilla. –Ya no tienes fiebre.-

-Ya me siento mejor.-

-Soy un excelente enfermero.- solo rodé los ojos. No me dejo en paz hasta que me acabé toda la sopa, luego me trajo otras pastillas antigripales y un enorme vaso de agua, porque según él en la televisión siempre que te enfermabas, de lo que fuera, te decían que tomaras mucho líquido y por eso me trajo el vaso más grande que encontró. Y me lo decía el hijo del doctor.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?- me encogí de hombros.

-Lo que quieras, has estado todo el día aquí, escoge tú.-

Pasamos toda la tarde viendo películas, y hablando de tonterías. Me contó alguna de las cosas que había hecho en estos años en los que dejamos de hablar, había tantas cosas que no sabía y yo también le conté otras, en ocasiones así era tan fácil ver al verdadero Edward, al niño que me dio mi primer beso en una noche de luna llena bajo el árbol de la casa de Angela. Sabía que estaba pisando zona de peligro al pensar así, pero no podía evitarlo, con el detalle que tuvo hoy, de venir y quedarse conmigo toda la tarde, cuidándome era algo tan poco común de él, al menos de este Edward, me hizo sentir que talvez era un poco especial para él, talvez si llego a quererme cuando éramos niños. Siempre había pensado que cuando me pidió que lo besara lo había hecho por que sentía curiosidad, no porque de verdad le gustara. Sentí su cabeza un hombro, lo miré y vi que se estaba durmiendo, era tan guapo, dulce y tan… inalcanzable. No había forma de que le llegara a gustar, si estábamos en esta situación era por que se sentía obligado a hacerlo por el "favor" que le estaba haciendo, no porque el quisiera. Volvía a sentirme igual que hace años, siempre sería su amiga, no había nada especial en mí que lo hiciera quedarse conmigo. Si, esa era la historia de mi vida.

Comencé a sacudirlo para despertarlo.

-Edward, Charlie no tarde en llegar, necesitas irte a tu casa, ya es tarde.- murmuro algo sin sentido y luego me abrazó fuerte, su olor inundo mis sentidos. –Carajo que te despiertes.- no podía arriesgarme a mas contacto físico, por mi bien mental y… bueno, mi bien físico.

Después de varios intentos lo pude despertar, recogió sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Muchas gracias por todo Edward, en serio, no tenías que hacerlo.-

-Nah, si tenía que hacerlo, después de todo estoy en deuda contigo ¿no?- si yo tenía razón, el había hecho todo esto como forma de "pago" por todo lo que estaba haciendo.

Nos dimos un abrazo un poco torpe y nos despedimos.

En cuanto suspire suspiré. Tenía que irme con cuidado, porque si no esto terminaría muy mal, bueno al menos para mí.

**Woha!! ¿Llegaron hasta acá? Si es un poco largo, pero una chicas me pidieron que fuera mas largo así que lo hice mas largo. **

**¿Qué tal el recuerdo? Alguien se imagino que se dieron su primer beso, yo creo que si. ¿Qué les pareció? Es la primera vez que escribo algo así, así que no sean malas ¬¬, y si ya se dieron cuenta que están empezando a caer.**

**Bien, he estado pasando por una dura falta de imaginación, así les agradecería mucho si me dejan sugerencias o consejos, en serio. **

**OOk, ya pueden pasar a leer el primer capitulo de "Resistiendo a Edward" que estoy a minutos de subirlo, es la historia que estoy traduciendo. Creo que hay otra chica que también la traduce, pero se que ustedes se quedaran conmigo, ja si, soy egoísta y quiéranme por eso. Así que pasen y díganme que piensan, si es laarga pero créanme que vale la pena.**

**Y dejen reviews, porque me hacen sentir que soy buena escribiendo y porque se que me quieren y saben que las quiero y que los reviews me hacen feliz…**

**  
Ohh!! Ahora tengo 60 reviews, ustedes creen que podamos pasar los 80 con este capitulo? He estado tendiendo como 20 por cap, así que por favor!! Ayúdenme a pasar los 80 reviews!!!**

**Besos!!! **

**Reviews!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Antes de empezar, se que tarde pero tuve un bloqueo espantoso y unas semanas ocupadísimas, una amiga tuvo a su bebé y me la vivo en su casa, estoy saliendo con mis amigos que están aquí por las vacaciones y me limitaron el tiempo en la compu. **

**Bueno debo advertirles que este capitulo es un poco aburrido, lo sé, ahora estoy segura y no es mi inseguridad de escritora, pero es necesario, lo compense con algo mas dulce al final, así que no sean malas.**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer.

**Capitulo 5**

BPOV

Había tenido uno de los peores días de mi vida, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo el que Edward se hubiera quedado conmigo casi todo el tiempo, lo mejoro mucho. Pero también me confundía un poco, porque una persona no tenía ese tipo de detalles así por que así, tal vez era porque se sentía obligado o porque fuimos amigos de niños o talvez por que le gustaba. La última opción me gustaba más. Aunque fuera la menos probable.

Estos pocos días a su lado habían sido maravillosos, todo era tan fascinante, cada cosa de él me encantaba, pero sabía que debía detener esto, no había manera de que el de verdad quisiera estar conmigo, después de todo, yo solo llegaría a ser su novia falsa.

Después de que se fue Edward llamé a Jacob para ver si el también se había enfermado, pero estaba completamente bien, claro probablemente sus glóbulos blancos eran tan grandes como él. Me preguntó si iría a la escuela al otro día, estaba segura que no, todavía me sentía un poco mal, no tanto como al principió, pero me sentía lo suficientemente floja como para faltar a la escuela, así que me preguntó que si estaba bien que fuera a visitarme en la mañana. No creí que hubiera problema y le dije que lo esperaba temprano.

Al otro día me seguía sintiendo un poco perdida, llamé a Edward para decirle que me sentía mucho mejor pero que de todos modos no iría a la escuela, pero que él si podía ir, porque estaba segura que no me iba a ahogar en mis mocos y por que esta vez no estaría sola. Dormí un poco más, además Jake también sabía donde guardaba la llave así que podía entrar. Ya llevaba rato dormida cuando sentí que alguien me sacudía muy fuerte.

-¡Jacob!- estaba segura que él, porque ¿Quién mas haría algo así? -¡Estoy durmiendo, deja de joder!

-Aww. Bella, despierta.- No le hice caso y me puse la almohada sobre las orejas para no oírlo. Sentí que la cama se movía como si el estuviera saltando en ella. – ¡Despierta, despierta, despierta, despierta, despierta, despierta!-

-¡Jacob, déjame dormir!- la cama dejo de moverse, estaba demasiado dormida como para darme cuenta que eso era raro. Un momento después ya no estaba en mi cálida cama si no dando vueltas en el aíre en los hombros de Jacob.

-¡Ahhhhhhhh!-

-¿Ahora si estas despierta?-

-Siiiiiii-

-Que bien.- me bajó de sus hombros y me puso en el suelo. – ¿Cómo te sientes?- lo mire con los ojos entrecerrado, porque, como se supone que me iba a sentir después de dar vueltas en el aíre.

-Como si un idiota me hubiera cargado.- le dije con los brazos cruzados, y él se empezó a reír por que al parecer mi ira le parecía graciosa. Si, idiota.

-Como sea Bells, tengo hambre.- rodee los ojos por que el siempre tenía hambre.

Después de que vaciara la mitad de mi alacena y haber comido lo que yo pude haber comido en dos días nos pusimos a ver la televisión en la sala. Al mediodía me llego un mensaje de Edward preguntándome si seguía viva y si necesitaba algo, le conteste que estaba bien y que lo veía después. Descubrí a Jacob leyendo el mensaje desde arriba de mi cabeza.

-¿El mensaje era de Edward, Edward Cullen?-

-Si.- y me puse a ver la tele, no quería que viera mi cara.

-No se supone que no dejaron de ser mejores amigos desde los trece años.-

-Si algo así.-

-¿Y porque te manda mensajes?-

Me encogí de hombros. –Esta preocupado supongo. Estuvo conmigo todo el día ayer.- resistí la urgencia de querer cerrar los ojos ante mi evidente error.

-Oh, estuvo contigo todo el día, cuidándote y eso. ¿Por qué?-

-No se Jake, por que no le preguntas a él.- quería cambiar el tema, por que el me conocía demasiado bien.

-¿No será que le gustas?-

Me encogí de hombros.

-¿Te gusta a ti?- y ahí supe que estaba perdida, sentí mi cara enrojecer. Y entonces escuche las carcajadas.

-¡Oh por Dios! Esto será exactamente como antes, tu llorando por que lo quieres y el sin tener las bolas para decirte que le gustas.- lo mire feo, por que no estaba de humor para esos comentarios, otra vez. –Bella, sabes lo que pienso al respecto, el siempre te quiso.-

Solo puse los ojos en blanco.

-Jacob, esta vez es diferente.- aunque no quisiera admitirlo, sabía que terminaría contándole todo, porque eso es lo que pasaba con Jacob, no podía guardarle nada.

-¿Y por que es diferente esta vez?- me preguntó mientras se recostaba en el sillón, sabiendo que esto iba para largo. Me mordí el labio mientras lo veía, di un largo suspiró antes de comenzar a contarle todo. Le explique el favor que le estaba haciendo a Edward, que pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos y lo que había echo por mi ayer.

-Entonces el problema es que a ti te esta gustando de verdad y tienes miedo porque piensas que no tienen ningún interés en ti, que hace todo esto solo para molestar a su ex.- yo asentí. –Bueno y, ¿Por qué le hiciste el favor? Pensé que ya no te gustaba.-

-Pues en ese momento no, lo hice porque bueno, antes éramos amigos, y fue una persona importante en mi vida y porque no soporto a Tanya, pero ahora es diferente, - Jacob solo miro con los ojos entrecerrados y luego suspiró.

-Bueno Bells, no se que decirte, se que eres lista y puedes defenderte sola pero ten cuidado no quiero verte llorar por los rincones porque no puedo ir a golpearlo porque técnicamente no esta haciendo nada malo, pero bueno, te lo digo ahora como te lo he dicho siempre, cuentas conmigo para lo que sea y sabes que siempre voy a estar ahí para ti.- le sonreí agradecida, yo sabía que el siempre estaría ahí para mi.

-Gracias Jake, sabes que te quiero mucho y que te agradezco un montón que me digas todas estas cosas, no se que haría sin ti.-

-Bueno después de este momento tan cursi y empalagoso necesito decir algo normal- me miró dos segundo –Bella eres tonta.- y me dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Bruto!- él solo se encogió de hombros mientras se reía.

Seguimos viendo la tele un rato más, me dijo que Quil haría una fiesta el fin de semana y que estaba obligada a ir.

-¿Puedo invitar a los demás?-

-No creo que haya problema, además te toca en la fiesta, tal vez necesites a alguien que te cuide.-

-Tú puedes hacer eso.-

-Bells no quiero que me vuelvas a besar.- dijo como si fuera un niño de seis años diciendo que no quería ir a la escuela, yo por supuesto me puse roja.

-Jake, estaba borracha, además no recuerdo que te quejaras.-

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta nos hizo saltar.

-¡Bella!- reconocí la voz de Edward, al parecer Jacob también por que se puso a reír a carcajadas.

-Parece que alguien esta celoso.- me dijo entre risas, yo solo puse los ojos en blanco.

-¡ENTRA!- le hice señas a Jacob para que se callara.

Edward entró muy serio. –Hola, veo que te sientes mejor-

-Si, mejor.-

-Hola Edward- Jake lo saludo intentando no reírse, le di una mirada a Edward para que se comportara.

-Hola Jacob.-

Jake se paró del sofá y se estiro.

-Bueno Bells, yo me voy, Quil quiere que lo ayude con su auto. Te llamó después para ver lo de la fiesta.- me paré para darle un abrazo. –Te quiero Bells, recuerda lo que te dije-

-Gracias Jake, yo también te quiero.- me despeino y se fue.

-¿Te divertiste?- me pregunto Edward desde el sillón con los brazos cruzados.

-Si, siempre me divierto cuando Jake anda cerca.- el solo hizo una cara. -¿Y a que viniste?-

-Oh tuve que avisarte antes ¿verdad? No soy como Jacob que puede venir cuando se le da la gana.- no sabía si reírme o… ¿Disculparme?

-Bien, como sea. ¿Me traes la tarea?-

-Si- puso unas hojas en la mesa de la sala. -¿Estuve Jacob toda la mañana?-

-Si- sonó mas como una pregunta, no estaba segura que pretendía.

-Que bien.- me encogí de hombros. Escuche la puerta abrirse, y después la voz de Alice

-Beeella. ¿Sigues viva?- entró dando saltitos y con una enorme sonrisa. –Vi el auto de Jake cuando venía para acá-

-Si, estuvo aquí conmigo toda la mañana.-

-Oh- la sonrisa de Alice se hizo más grande. -¿Y que cuenta?-

-Me dijo que este fin de semana Quil tendrá una fiesta ¿quieren venir? Talvez necesite que alguien se quede conmigo.- le di una mirada obvia, cuando me refería a mi "turno" quería decir que podía ponerme borracha hasta olvidar mi nombre, no había peligro de nada porque habría personas sobrias que podrían cuidarme. Alice se rió con su risa de campanas.

-Lo siento Bella, tengo planes con Jazz y estoy segura que Rose saldrá con Emmett también, así que Jake tendrá que hacerlo, se que no le importara.-

-Yo podría hacerlo- dijo Edward desde el sillón.

-Edward ni siquiera sabes de lo que estamos hablando y no creo que te inviten, desde que tienes 12 años no te paras en La Push- yo me reí ante eso, era verdad -¿Ya le dejaste la tarea a Bella?-

-Si-

-Bueno entonces vamonos.- Edward la miró feo, pero de todos modos se levantó.

-Los veo mañana, estoy segura de que si voy a ir a la escuela.-

-Voy a pasar por ti, a la misma hora.-

EPOV

Alice me había seguido en su auto hasta a mi casa, subimos a mi cuarto, y todo el camino tenia una molesta sonrisa en su cara.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- le pregunté mientras me tiraba en mi cama.

-Estas tan celoso de Jacob Black.- me dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

-Pff claro que no, para estar celoso tendría que gustarme Bella y también tendría que haber algo entre ellos, que no hay, ¿verdad?- ella solo se rió a carcajadas. –Por que lo niegas, sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras.-

Suspire ella tenía razón, pero no estaba seguro si le gustaría. Le conté mi plan, desde que Tanya terminó conmigo y fue directo con Bella para pedirle ayuda hasta lo que tenía planeado para estos días, que ya fuéramos "novios". Ella solo me veía con el ceño fruncido.

-Edward, todavía no me dices que la quieres.- la mire sorprendido.

-¿No te parece mal lo que estoy haciendo?- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Te parece mal a ti? No creo, además Tanya se lo tiene merecido, y Bella es una chica grande, ella sabe lo que hace. Pero veo una gran falla en tu plan, no creo que enamorarte _otra vez _de ella estuviera en tus planes ¿verdad?- me le quede viendo con cara de idiota.

-Yo nunca dije que…-

-¡Y no tienes que decirlo! Te conozco de siempre y para mi es obvio, por que mejor no olvidas todo esto de "la venganza" y empiezas de cero con Bella, como debiste hacerlo antes, en vez de ir tonteando con cada chica que pudieras.-

-Como si ella pudiera tomarme en serio, y yo no le intereso de esa manera Alice, no ahora, ni antes ni nunca así que déjalo ¿si?- ella dio un gran suspiró.

-Como quieras, pero no digas que no te lo advertí estas complicando las cosas sin sentido, esto podría salir muy bien, pero conociéndote la vas a cagar, así que piensa bien antes de hacer cualquier cosa.- se levantó de la silla, me despeino y se fue.

Me quede viendo el techo durante horas por primera vez dudando si lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien.

*

Al día siguiente fui por Bella a la hora de siempre, se veía un poco mas pálida y delgada, pero había tenido unos días duros.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?-

-Mucho mejor.-

Llegamos al estacionamiento después de pasar callados el viaje entero. Justo cuando apague el auto pude ver a Tanya esperando por mi estoy seguro. Y de repente sin pensar, voltee a mirar a Bella que estaba buscando algo en su mochila, su piel blanca y lisa como porcelana, sus labios llenos y rosas y su olor. Hermosa y no se daba cuenta.

-Bella- susurre, ella levantó la vista mirándome con curiosidad, y le sonreí con esa sonrisa que las chicas adoraban, ella me levanto una ceja y yo sonreí mas y me acerqué a ella, su olor era mas fuerte, mas dulce.

-¿Qué haces?- susurró sin moverse. Estaba perdiendo el control y estaba mal, lo sabía. Quería besarla porque quería hacerlo de verdad porque era hermosa y su olor me atontaba, no porque Tanya estaba cerca y quisiera molestarla.

-Intento ver de cerca tus espinillas- ella puso los ojos en blanco, puse un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja y ella se sonrojo, deje mi mano en su cabello porque era suave, levanté mi otra mano y la puse en su mejilla, porque no pude resistir tocar su piel, que era aún mas suave y era calida porque estaba sonrojada, me incline mas para poder olerla mejor, podía ver unas pequeñas pecas en su nariz que no sabía que tenía, por que eran tan pequeñas que solo podías verlas cuando estabas así de cerca.

-¿Sabes lo que voy hacer, verdad? ¿No hay problema?- estaba segura que ella ya había visto a Tanya, quería que pensara que hacia esto para molestarla, no porque de verdad quisiera besarla, tenía que seguir pensando que esto era parte del plan.

-Como si tuviera otra opción.- quería pensar que decía eso porque de verdad quería besarme y no porque era una buena chica, que ponía a los demás primero que ella, por eso me ayudaba en esto, sin esperar nada a cambio. Sentí ese dolor familiar en el pecho.

Me incline lentamente, saboreando el momento, podía escuchar su respiración agitarse, pude sentir su olor en todo mi auto, quería contar sus pecas, pero mis ojos se cerraron sin poder evitarlo, con mis manos en su cara la acerque a mi, y puse mis labios en los suyos, eran mucho mejor de lo que me imagine, tan suaves, empecé a acariciarlos con mis labios, saboreando su sabor, sentía mi corazón latir muy rápido y me sentí como cuando tenía 11 años, nervioso de besar a una niña tan linda pero inmensamente feliz de que me estuviera pasando algo así. Seguimos un rato así, jugando con nuestros labios, ella tenía sus manos en mi cabello jugando con él, yo no hice ningún intento de profundizar el beso, no era el momento. Ella se separó, demasiado pronto, bueno, aunque hubiéramos estado así una hora me hubiera parecido pronto. Estaba sonrojada y tenía los labios un poco hinchados, parecía un poco mareada. Tenia que romper este momento, era demasiado perfecto.

-Si alguien te pregunta, diles que eres mi novia.- ¡Lo logré! Me vio con los ojos entrecerrados, claramente molesta.

-Es la mejor declaración de la historia, destila romanticismo-

-Es la única declaración que has tenido.- Ella se puso mas roja. ¡Vaya! Hasta yo quería golpearme por mi comentario tan patán.

-¡Eso no lo sabes!- me encogí de hombros, aunque luego recordé que habían pasado años sin hablar y que probablemente alguien lo había hecho, no me gusto la idea. Sacudí la cabeza, no queriendo pensar en eso. Tome la mano de Bella, pequeña y cálida.

Pasamos frente a Tanya que tenía la cara blanca de la ira.

-¡Edward espera! Quiero decirte algo- Ni siquiera me di la vuelta.

-Naa, no tengo ganas.- pude escuchar la suave risa de Bella y también pude ver los ojos de toda la escuela en nuestras manos juntas.

BPOV

En cuanto llego el profesor de la primera clase pedí permiso para ir al baño. Me moje la cara y me vi en el espejo, una gran sonrisa formándose en mi cara.

Wow ese beso, me dejo mareada, literalmente, quería cantar, saltar, bailar la macarena, quería gritar "¡Edward Cullen me besó!". Me seguía viendo en el espejo cuando vi la puerta abrirse y a Tanya entrar, en toda su gloria, me vio y me sonrió con malicia.

-Te ves contenta.- me dijo mientras se reclinaba en la pared con los brazos cruzados mirándome en el espejo. Iba a ser una de _esas _pláticas.

-Estoy contenta.-

-Si, regularmente que te coman la cara te pone así.- fruncí el ceño pero intente no sonreír, ese comentario tenía celos escrito por todas partes.

-Yo no lo describiría así, bueno no ese beso. Pero puedo decir que fue uno de los besos más dulces que he tenido.- _bueno más bien, el único beso dulce que he tenido. _

-¿Ese beso? ¿Eso quiere decir que eres la chica en turno de Edward? Porque yo he sido su única novia formal.- puse mi sonrisa mas grande y falsa.

-Bueno, al parecer tendremos algo en común, porque Edward me pidió que fuera su novia, sinceramente no lo vi venir, pensé que solo éramos amigos, pero ¿Por qué no darle una oportunidad? No me arrepiento, fue muy buena idea no venir el lunes ¿sabes?- y le guiñe un ojo, ¡Oh Dios! ¡¿Le guiñe un ojo?! Edward me debía una bien grande. Parecía que a Tanya le había dado un aneurisma. Y de repente su cara de nada cambio a una de furia total y se acerco lentamente a mi, me tomó todo mi valor no salir corriendo de ahí, pero bueno, ¡estas cosas fortalecen el carácter!

-Escúchame Swan y escúchame bien. No se que te traes con Edward y francamente no me importa, pero el va a regresar, por que siempre lo hacen, todos lo hacen. No se que piensa Edward al estar contigo porque seamos sinceras, eres aburrida, simple, delgaducha, no tienes estilo, eres torpe, tonta, necesitas maquillaje y hasta podría añadir que eres fea, por que bueno, eres fea.- y sonrió malvadamente. –Te aconsejaría que te apartaras del camino ahora que puedes si no quieres pasarla mal, tal vez fue un error terminar con él pero yo tengo mis motivos y bueno, me equivoque, eso pasa y no importa, pero no voy a dejar que alguien tan… bueno alguien como _tu_- había dicho _tu_ como si fuera herpes en la cara o algo así- me lo quite, ¿entendido?, no hay comparación entre nosotras, tu solo tuviste suerte de estar con la gente indicada. Pero aun así, me pregunto ¿Por qué Edward quiere estar contigo?- estaba peleando con las ganas de llorar, había tocado algo doloroso, algo que yo había sabido desde siempre, Edward era demasiado para mi.

-Eso deberías preguntárselo a él, y ¿sabes que? Haz lo que se te la gana, confió en Edward y se que hará lo crea que es mejor.- O sea no hacerte caso hasta que hayas sufrido lo suficiente. –Y si por algo Edward esta conmigo ¿no?, para él yo soy mejor que tú.- Si claro Bella, el esta contigo porque eres la única idiota en que pudo pensar para hacerle este favor, la voz malvada de mi cabeza habló. Gracias no estas ayudando.

-Como sea, estas advertida. Estoy segura que nos seguiremos viendo.- se dio la vuelta y salió del baño.

En cuanto deje de escuchar sus pasos me metí a un baño y me puse a llorar, yo ya sabía esas cosas, no era necesario que ella viniera a decírmelo, la perfección andando, como Edward, eso fue cruel, pero bueno, ella era una persona cruel. Después de uno minutos y me tranquilice, me lave la cara e intente sonreír, no iba a permitir que nadie me viera así, en especial ella. La guerra había empezado.

**Joo dulce el beso verdad?. ¿Quieren matar a Tanya? Yo si, es lo peor que te pude decir otra chica, lo peor. **

**Fue aburrido al principio pero es necesario que otras personas sepan del arreglo, en especial personas en las que confían y les den buenos consejos, ¿ustedes que piensan? **

**Al parecer tengo una cosa para que se encuentren en los baños ¬¬**

**Chicas tengo que empezar a estudiar para mi examen de la universidad así que talvez tarde un poco mas en actualizar, PERO VOY A TERMINAR ESTO! Una chica me pregunto al respecto pq dije que no terminaba lo que empezaba, bueno esto si lo voy a terminar.**

**Y pronto abra de las demás parejas lo prometo! **

**Y muchas gracias a belatzua, tu comentario casi me hace llorar!! Muchas gracias por tu maravillosa critica, ahora eres mi persona favorita xD**

**Superamos los 20 reviews!!!! Tuvimos 25!!!**

**Podemos llegar a 30 esta vez? Digan que si! No les cuesta nada dejar uno, aunque diga "buuu el capitulo estuvo horrible!" o "Hola suerte con tus bloqueos!" o "tus notas de autor son larguisimas, ya cállate!" se recibe de todo!.**

REviews!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que tenga que ver con la saga Crepúsculo pertenece a SMeyer y lo demás a mí.

**Capitulo 6.**

BPOV

Después de que salí del baño, mucho más tranquila me dirigí a mi clase como si una perra estúpida no me hubiera atacado en el baño, siempre había sido muy buena ocultando mis emociones. Durante las clases, cuando veía a Alice, me sonreía de una forma que hacia que me dieran escalofríos. Al salir a mi última clase antes del almuerzo, me llego un mensaje de texto de Jake.

_Tonta, ya eres novia de Cullen?_

_Ya te perdí? Cuando es la boda? Yo te regalaré las servilletas!_

_Quil quiere saber si vendrás a la fiesta._

_Jake._

Estaba por contestar el mensaje cuando vi a Edward recargado en la pared, esperando por mi, supuse. Me sonrió como si le hubiera alegrado el día y de verdad no pude evitar sonreírle también, por que se veía tan adorable cuando lo hacia.

-¿Me extrañaste?- sonreí por que sabía que lo decía en voz alta porque había personas escuchando, se acerco y me dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Si, tanto como extrañe a mi perro.- le dije al oído tan bajito para que nadie escuchara. El me vio confundido.

-Tu no tienes perro.- le di una gran sonrisa.

-Exacto.- el solo estrecho los ojos y en cuanto me tomó de la mano sentí todas TODAS las miradas sobre nosotros y claro yo me sonroje.

En el comedor nos formamos para comprar el almuerzo, cuando me di cuenta de algo en lo que no había pensado. ¿Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie estarían de acuerdo con esto? ¿Les diríamos de verdad?

-Edward, ¿Qué les vamos a decir a Alice, Rose, Jasper y Emmett? ¿La verdad?- el volteo a mirarme durante un momento y luego se encogió de hombros.

-No creo que sea necesario.- tomo su almuerzo y me tomó de la mano mientras nos dirigíamos a la mesa donde estaban nuestros amigos. Alice sonreía tanto que parecía el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, Rose se había quedado con la comida a medio camino, Emmett se reía a carcajadas y Jasper solo negaba con la cabeza y yo claro, me puse mas roja. Edward se sentó en la mesa como si nada estuviera pasando.

-¡LOS VI BESANDOSE EN EL AUTO ESTA MAÑANA!- Alice gritó dando pequeños saltitos en la silla, el comedor se quedo en silencio yo quería que llegara Godzilla y me comiera, Edward solo miró feo a Alice.

-Oh Dios.- gemí mientras me tapaba la cara con las manos.

-Gracias Alice, pero no era necesario que gritaras.- Edward medio gruño. –Yo no dije nada cuando te encontré a ti y a Jasper atrás del auto…-

-¡Bien! ¿Y ahora son novios o algo así?- Jasper interrumpió antes de que supiera lo que habían echo, mire a Edward para que el se hiciera cargo.

-No Jasper, solo intentaba deshonrarla. Claro que somos novios.- no pude evitar soltar una risita, ya me había quitado las manos de la cara y pude ver a todos sonriéndome.

-Bueno, no se porque los sorprende, esto era totalmente predecible.- Rose decidió dejar la comida en el plato en vez de la mitad del camino a su boca. –Pero lo que me sorprende- dijo señalando a Edward con su cuchara.- es que dejaras de ser un idiota Edward, dejar a Tanya fue lo mejor que te pudo haber pasado, no, me equivoco, tener los huevos para por fin estar con Bella es lo mejor que te pudo haber pasado, y Bells gracias por traer a este imbécil de vuelta.- estaba con la boca abierta, para Rose eso era algo así como un halago, además no sabia que pensara eso.

Edward pasó su brazo por mis hombros y luego sorprendiéndome, me dio un beso en la mejilla –Claro que lo se Rose, ella es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado.- y yo claro, me puse roja como tomatito. Emmett se aclaró la garganta y todos lo miramos.

-Bien Edward, todos sabemos que Bella no tiene un hermano mayor y que Charlie no esta mucho tiempo en la casa, que no es algo de lo que se queje, pero en fin, yo considero a Bella algo así como mi hermana menor.- gemí, sabia exactamente a donde se dirigía esto.

-Emmett, por que mejor no te pones a comer y te callas.- él solo se rió de mí, ¿Por qué nadie me tomaba en serio?

-Como hermano no oficial de Bella te digo que si le rompes el corazón te rompo los brazos o mejor aun, te rompo la cara y como amigo te digo que si algún día necesitas condones no dudes en pedírmelos.-

-¡Emmett!- no podía ponerme mas roja y todos se reían de mi humillación, incluso "mi adorado novio"- ¡Eres un pésimo hermano mayor!-

-Bueno, entonces es bueno que no seas mi hermana de verdad.- no sabía si ponerme a llorar o reír.

El resto del día paso rápido y no pude hablar con Edward, aunque el se hacia cargo de por lo menos saludarme de lejos, no me parecía necesario, toda la escuela ya sabia que éramos "novios" gracias al grito innecesario de Alice en el almuerzo. Al final del día cuando nos dirigíamos a su auto, el me tenía abrazada, en un patético intento de parecer un novio lindo y tierno, y me hablaba al oído, estaba segura que los demás pensaban que eran cosas dulces, pero no, Edward siendo Edward siempre arruinaba el momento diciendo cosas como _"Bella es tonta" "Si no me haces galletas atropellare al perro que no tienes" _y yo claro yo tenía que sonreír como si me estuviera diciendo que era la chica más linda del mundo.

Cuando estábamos por salir del estacionamiento pude ver a Tanya subiendo a su auto mientras me daba una mirada que claramente decía _"¡Muere!" _y yo le dedique las mas dulce de mis sonrisas haciendo que le saliera humo por las orejas, oh Dios, era tan divertido hacerla enojar.

-Edward, tu plan esta funcionando.-

-¿Cuál plan?- rodee los ojos.

-El de conquistar el mundo.-

-Ja ja ja que graciosa eres- me dijo lleno de sarcasmo.

-El plan para vengarte de Tanya. ¿Cuál mas?-

-Cierto. ¿Cuál mas? Y claro que esta funcionando, yo lo pensé.- volví a rodar los ojos

-Si como digas. Bueno, la psicotica de tu ex novia me acorralo en el baño, creo que el hecho de que me besaras en el auto al que no la subías la enfureció un poquito.-

-¿Te acorralo? ¿Te hizo algo?- me preguntó mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Naaa, solo me dijo que me alejara de ti- _y que eres demasiado para mi. _–Y que ibas a volver.- fingió un escalofrió.

-See claro.-

-Es una chica horrible, no se como pudiste estar con ella.- el se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que somos iguales- por alguna razón su comentario me dolió, tal vez por que inconscientemente pensaba que era verdad, que el no era el Edward del que me enamore cuando era niña, aunque a este Edward también lo quería.

-Claro que no son iguales, tú no eres como ella Edward.- el solo me dio una sonrisa triste.

Y de pronto el ambiente en el auto cambio por completo, el me veía a los ojos con una intensidad que si hubiera estado parada me hubiera ido de rodillas y yo no podía apartar la vista de su perfecto rostro, era algo bueno que estuviera manejando por que no hubiera soportado otro beso como en el de la mañana. El sonido de mi celular me saco de mi pequeña Lalalandia.

-¿Tienes que contestar?-

-Puede ser una emergencia.-

-Regularmente las emergencias están donde estas tu, no debe ser importante.- le saque la lengua.

-Tal vez alguien atropello a mi perro por no hacerle galletitas.-

Y se rió de mi chiste tonto. Conteste el teléfono.

_-Toooonta.-_ Genial. Era Jacob.

_-Hey Jake.-_

_-Ojala haya interrumpido algo.-_

_-Si claro. ¿Qué quieres?-_

_-Pues nada, no contestaste mi mensaje así que te llame y también quería molestarte.- _

Ya habíamos llegado a mi casa.

_-Dime ¿Qué paso?-_

_-Mejor luego te cuento ¿si?-_

_-Ohhh él esta ahí.-_

_-Exacto-_

_-Hey ¿Iras a la fiesta? Quil ah estado lloriqueando todo el día.-_

_-Claro que si, dile que hay estaré.-_

_-Genial. Adios Bells, te quiero.-_

_-Adios Jake yo también te quiero.-_

EPOV

Me sentía tan feliz, tan feliz como el día que me compraron mi Volvo, o tal vez más. El beso con Bella fue el mejor que había tenido en mi vida, y había tenido muchos besos. Se sentía tan bien tenerla cerca de mí, sentir su olor. Sabía que debía estar enojada con Alice por gritar en el comedor, como si estuviera sorprendida, ella ya sabía todo, pero eso hizo que toda la escuela se enterara que Bella y yo éramos "novios", bueno yo nunca dudaba de Alice, aunque me sacara de quicio. Rose tenía toda la razón, Bella era lo mejor que me había pasado, lo supe desde que la conocí, cuando compartió sus dulces conmigo, porque era demasiado tímida y nadie hablaba con ella y fue yo fui el único que se acerco a ella, jamás me arrepentí de eso. Cuando estábamos en el estacionamiento y yo le decía tonterías al oído, supe que quería decirle lo que de verdad pensaba, lo que ella merecía que le dijeran, palabras dulces que le dijeran lo maravillosa que era y no cosas estúpidas de un perro que no existía, y justo ahí cambie de plan, ya no me importaba la estúpida de Tanya, lo único bueno que vino de ella fue Bella, poder volver acercarme a ella, recordar porque no podía dejar de pensar en ella, recordar que maravillosa era.

Ahora mi plan sería tener a Bella, bueno técnicamente ya la tenía, todos pensaban que era mi novia, ahora el plan sería que de verdad lo fuera, o al menos hacer que me viera mas como amigo, tenía que continuar lo que deje hace años. Estaba demasiado concentrado haciendo el plan en mi cabeza que no prestaba mucha atención a lo que me decía Bella, hasta que dijo algo de Tanya acorralándola, no quería que ella saliera perjudicada en esto y sabía que la loca de Tanya podía ponerse pesada. Y cuando dijo que yo no era como Tanya, sabía que había esperanza, aunque no fuera verdad, porque yo lo sabía, era una persona horrible, no merecía alguien como Bella, alguien que ponía primero a los demás antes que ella, y yo era un imbécil egoísta, que quería esta linda chica para mi solo, no daba la oportunidad a otros, y tenía que estar con ella, el solo hecho de pensar que ella no este cerca de mi hacia que me doliera el pecho, sabía que estaba mal intentar llegar a ella de este modo, pero no se me ocurría otra forma, además el fin justifica los medios, ¿no?.

Todo iba tan bien hasta que su teléfono sonó y claro tenía que ser Jacob Black, no entendía muy bien de que estaban hablando, pero el hecho de que ella le dijera que lo quería hacia que me sintiera mal, y también me daban ganas de golpear algo… o a alguien. Alguien llamado Jacob Black y que vivía en La Push para ser exactos.

-¿Era Jacob?- ya habíamos llegado a su casa.

-Sip.- ¿era todo lo que me iba a decir?

-Oh ¿Esta todo bien? ¿Qué quería?- ella me rodó los ojos

-Encontró a mi perro, esta muerto, alguien lo atropello.-

-Alguien no recibió galletitas.-

-Solo estaba confirmando si iba a ir a la fiesta de Quil este fin de semana.-

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- no había manera de que fuera sola a esa fiesta.

-No es necesario, es en La Push y bueno, hace años que no te paras ahí, es algo más como para amigos, además no te preocupes, nadie de Forks me vera, nadie de aquí conoce a los chicos de la reserva, bueno, aparte de Alice, Emmett, Jasper y Rose, así que esta bien.-

Bueno al parecer si iba a ir sola a esa fiesta. Pero ya encontraría la manera de cambiar eso.

-¿Quieres entrar un rato?-

-Eh si, claro.- me gustaba ir a la casa de Bella, llena de recuerdos, de cosas que solo nosotros entendíamos.

Estuvimos un rato en la cocina, y Bella hizo unos sándwiches para comer algo ligero mientras hablábamos de todo y de nada, aunque me hubiera gustado poder estar mas cerca de ella, poder abrazarla y besarla, como en la mañana, pero bueno, eso sería solo cuando hubiera gente que pudiera vernos, esto era totalmente lo opuesto a lo que estaba acostumbrado, no hacer nada cuando estaba a solas con una chica. Después de un rato subimos a su cuarto, Bella quería enseñarme unas fotos que había encontrado hace unas semanas. Eran fotos de todos nosotros, desde que teníamos como seis años, y la más reciente era cuando Rose cumplió quince años, para ese entonces no éramos tan unidos, estaba casi seguro que fue la última vez que salimos todos juntos. Nos veíamos tan diferentes, estaba seguro de que me había perdido tantas cosas.

-Nunca entendí bien porque llevabas tan corto el cabello en ese entonces.- En la foto Bella llevaba el cabello un poco arriba de los hombros.

-Por una apuesta- la vi con las cejas levantadas. – Recuerdas cuando Emmett fue a dar al hospital por que se enfermo del estomago o algo así, no recuerdo muy bien.- Asentí, recordando cuando Rose despertó a papá en la madrugada por que Emmett le llamó diciéndole que sentía que se iba a morir.

-Bueno ese día estuvimos en mi casa, viendo películas y comiendo, entonces Emmett me retó a quien podía comer más, si yo ganaba el se rasuraría la cabeza y si el ganaba yo me cortaría el cabello lo más corto posible. Asaltamos la cocina, comimos desde helado hasta pescado y yogurt, una combinación de comida nada sana… y nada agradable.- me reí aunque me sentí mal de no haber estado ahí.

-Emmett comió más obviamente- ella me dio una gran sonrisa y con la nariz levantada me dijo:

-No, yo pude comer más, el dijo que sentía que explotaría si comía algo más.-

-¿Entonces porque te cortaste el cabello?-

-Porque el se enfermo, estuvo un poco grave, al menos por unas horas, me sentí tan mal que me corté el cabello.-

-Pero no tenías que hacerlo- Ella se encogió de hombros.

-No estuvo tan mal, de todas formas me hacía falta un cambio.-

Si esa era Bella, la persona menos egoísta del mundo.

-¿Recuerdas cuando me dio varicela?- tenía que asegurarle que yo también formaba parte de su vida, bueno, al menos hace 10 años. Ella me sonrió tiernamente.

-Si, fue una semana antes de que tus papás nos llevaran a Disneylandia, te iban a dejar con tus tíos en Seattle y te ibas a perder el viaje.-

-Si, pero tu te metiste por la ventana de mi cuarto y te juro que cuando te lanzaste sobre mi y empezaste a abrazarme y a restregarte pensé que me iba a morir y que te estabas despidiendo.-

-Me imagine que eso haría que me contagiara, no quería ir si tu te ibas a quedar aquí, no hubiera sido lo mismo.- sentí que el pecho se me inflaba.

-Y nos quedamos como dos semanas bajo el cuidado de Charlie y Carlisle-

-Dejando a un lado la comezón y la espantosa medicina, fue divertido.-

Sonreí, cuando ella estaba cerca todo era mucho mejor.

* * *

Era sábado por la mañana y la fiesta de La Push sería en unas horas y yo no sabía que hacer para que Bella no fuera y se quedara conmigo, no confiaba en ese Jacob Black.

Estábamos en el patio de mi casa, Bella había entrado por algo que Rose y Alice querían enseñarle. Estaba esperándola afuera, no queriendo tener nada que ver en las cosas estúpidas que mi hermana y Alice hacían. Entonces el celular de Bella comenzó a sonar y sonreí al ver quien era la persona que llamaba, tal vez ahora si podía evitar que Bella fuera a la fiesta. Mi plan parecía perfecto.

_-Hey mensa- _escuché la voz ronca de Jacob por el otro lado.

-_Buenas tardes.- _Silencio.

_-Eh, ¿esta Bella por ahí?-_

_-No, esta muy ocupada ¿quieres que le diga algo?-_

_-Si, dile que Jake llamó, por favor.-_

_-Oh eres Jacob Black, el de la fiesta. Bien Bella no podrá ir, ¿Podrías disculparla con Quil, por favor?-_

Silencio, pero estaba seguro que escuche una risita.

_-¿Y por que no puede ir?-_

_-Am, porque…- _¡Piensa rápido Cullen! _–Por que, bueno no se si sabías, pero yo soy su novio y le pedí que se quedara conmigo el fin de semana, así que estaremos ocupados, se que lo entiendes, de hecho, estoy seguro que no podrá pasar mucho tiempo en La Push, y tal vez no pueda hablarte tanto como antes, estoy seguro que entiendes.- _hasta yo me daba cuenta de la forma tan posesiva en la que hablaba, pero bueno, después de todo, él nunca me había caído muy bien.

-_Claro que entiendo Edward- _Bueeeno eso fue demasiado fácil, al parecer mi plan fue brillante. _–Saluda a Bella de mi parte-_

Me reí, satisfecho de lo bien que habían salido las cosas, pero me congelé cuando escuche la puerta abrirse de un golpe, y le rogué a todos los santos que conocía para que esa no fuera Bella o por lo menos que no hubiera escuchado todo lo que había dicho. Me di la vuelta lentamente, como en las películas de terror y si ahí estaba Bella con la cara sumamente roja, nunca la había visto tan enojada, no desde que mate a su pececito cuando lo metí en agua fría por que pensé que tenía calor.

-Hey, no te escuche, ¿Qué es lo que quería Rose?- no me decía nada, solo me veía, resoplando por la nariz.

-¿Qué. Estabas. Haciendo?-

-¿Nada?- lo dije mas como una pregunta.

-Edward Cullen, escuche todo lo que dijiste, ¿fue Jake el que llamó?-

-¿No?- _¡Deja de responder en forma de pregunta! _Bueno, me pone nervioso verla así de enojada.

Ella respiró profundamente en un intento de controlarse, o eso esperaba.

-¿Acabas de decirle a Jacob que no iba ir a la fiesta? ¿Por qué me iba a quedar contigo?-

-Si, algo así.-

-¡Eres un imbécil!-

-No es la primera vez que me lo dices.-

-¡Por que lo eres!- Su cara tenía un tono muy rojo, esperaba que no le diera un aneurisma.

-Bella, tranquila. Tú sabías que no quería que fueras.-

-¡No, no lo sabía! Pero aún así, eso no es excusa para lo que hiciste, tal vez si me lo hubieras pedido no hubiera ido, o hubiéramos llegado a un acuerdo. Ahora llama a Jacob y discúlpate.-

No. De ninguna manera.

-¡Claro que no! No lo soporto.-

-¡¿Pero por que?!-

-Porque… ¿es alto?-

Se acercó tan rápido que por un momento pensé que me iba a golpear.

-Dame mi teléfono.- se lo di muy poco convencido.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con él?-

-¡Metértelo por el culo!- esperaba que estuviera jugando pero por si las dudas me puse las manos sobre el trasero. Me señalo con el dedo con los ojos entrecerrados, pensé que me iba a decir algo más pero solo se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su camioneta y se fue. Alice salió de la casa con lágrimas en los ojos de lo fuerte que se estaba riendo.

-Ay Edward ahora si la cagaste.-

Ahora que lo veía todo bien, mi plan no parecía para nada perfecto, incluso era el plan más idiota que había escuchado en mi vida. Debí haber sabido que Bella escucharía o se daría cuenta, ella era demasiado lista.

BPOV

Iba echando chispas mientras manejaba a mi casa, pero que se creía, hablarle a Jake de esa manera, ¡Y encima mentirle!, pero sonreí con satisfacción al recordar que Jacob sabía toda la historia así que estaba segura de que no le creyó nada, talvez hasta estuviera riéndose todo el rato. Pero aún así, su actitud me sorprendió un poco, si de verdad no quería que fuera me lo hubiera dicho, tal vez lo hubiera llevado o algo así, no había necesidad de portarse así. Además, el disgusto me había puesto de mal humor. En cuanto llegue a mi casa le marque a Jake.

_-¿Ahora si es Bella?-_

_-Si, soy yo.- _y se puso a reír como loco.

_-Deberías decirle a Edward que conteste tu teléfono cada vez que te llame, no me había reído tanto en mucho tiempo-_

_-Si como sea. Te llamo para decirte que no creas nada de lo que te dijo, te veré en la tarde en la fiesta.-_

_-Pero dime, ¿escuchaste lo que dijo? ¿Qué le dijiste?-_

_-Le dije que le iba a meter el celular por el culo.- _todo lo que oí antes de colgarle fueron sus fuertes carcajadas.

En lo que hacía tiempo para ir a la fiesta, limpié la casa, lavé la ropa, Edward me llamó unas veinte veces y no le conteste. Después me bañe y me cambie para irme a la fiesta. Charlie estaba viendo un partido de algo cuando me despedí, me subí a mi auto y me dirigí a La Push, llegué un poco tarde por lo que ya había gente, Jake me esperaba en el patio de la casa, con dos tragos en las manos, uno a la mitad, y el otro para mi supuse. Le sonreí mientras ponía sus brazos en mis hombros, cuanto entramos a la casa Quil corrió a darme un abrazo rompe huesos diciéndome que le daba mucho gusto que hubiera venido.

-Creo que Quil ha tomado un poco de tequila.- asentí dándole la razón. ¿Entonces Cullen no vendrá a sacarte de aquí como un cavernícola?- lo miré achicando los ojos.

-No, bueno eso espero.-

-Es gracioso verlo celoso, se pone mas idiota.- me reí.

-No estaba celoso.-

-Tan lista y tan tonta- Jake suspiró. –Créeme Bells, el tipo estaba celoso, por un momento pensé en hacerlo enojar pero no quería que terminara por encerrarte y te perdieras la fiesta.-

-Me hubiera salido por la ventana Jake, no me hubiera faltado por nada, pero aún así no estoy de humor como para emborracharme.-

-¡Entonces yo lo haré por ti! No debemos desperdiciar el alcohol, ya sabes.- rodee los ojos, pero sonreí, por que estaba segura que estando Jake me pondría de buen humor.

Recibí unos cuantos mensajes más de Edward pidiéndome disculpas, pero estaba divirtiéndome tanto que no me preocupe por eso, ya hablaría con él después. La estaba pasando tan bien que no me di cuenta que se hacia tarde y todavía tenía que manejar a mi casa ya que Jake apenas y podía recordar su nombre y no paraba de reírse. Mi teléfono sonó por lo que me parecía la centésima vez, y sin ver el identificador estaba segura que era Edward.

_-¿Qué?-_

_-¿Sigues en la fiesta?-_

_-No Edward, estoy en el club de strippers donde trabajo, ¿Qué quieres?-_

_-Entiendo, sigues enojada.- _rodee los ojos. _–Bueno, quiero disculparme.-_

_-Si, eso me imagine con los cincuenta mensajes que me mandaste y las treinta llamadas perdidas.-_

_-Como te iba diciendo, quiero disculparme, no estuvo bien lo que hice.- _en ese momento, Jake se acerco, dando paso torpes y con los ojos un poco idos.

_-Espera un poco.- _le dije mientras alejaba un poco el teléfono.

-Jake, ¿estas bien?- el solo se reía.

-Quil acaba de vomitar sobre Sam y el lo empujo a un charco de lodo.- me dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Jake te voy a llevar a tu casa, te das un baño de agua fría y te metes a la cama ¿de acuerdo?-

-¿Me vas acompañar?- me dijo con un puchero y yo me reí.

-Claro, a Bill le encantara eso.-

-Sabes que si Bella.- suspiré por que sabía que era cierto.

-Bueno súbete al auto, en unos minutos estaremos en tu casa.-

_-¿Decías Edward?-_

_-Nada, veo que estas ocupada, luego hablamos.-_

_-Seguro, luego hablamos.-_

_-Si, como sea.- _y me colgó ¿Cómo fue que EL paso a ser el enojado? Mejor pensaba en eso después, por ahora tenía a un chico de casi dos metros dormido en mi auto que tenía que meter a su casa y rogar para que no me vomitara encima.

**Si se que me tarde muuucho con esto, pero primero tuve un bloqueo y luego que tuve inspiración, cumplí años y me la pase festejando, después tuve que estudiar para mi examen para la Universidad, de la que debo decirles, si quede, y después tuve que actualizar las demás historias. Pero como sea, el capitulo es mucho mas largo, lo iba a alargar más, pero quedaría muy grande y no me gustaba la idea, pero lo bueno es que no me tardare con el próximo porque ya se que escribiré. **

**Vivian Bella Cullen, bueno chica soy de México, no pude agregarte porque no me dejaste tu correo, pero el mió esta en mi perfil, si quieres puedes agregarme. **

**Lo del pez muerto, le paso a una de mis mejores amigas, no lo mato, pero lo puso en agua fría porque pensó que tenía calor, me dijo que el pobre pez parecía que tenía un ataque o algo así, no se murió, pero yo me reí mucho de ella xD**

**Y no se preocupen, esta historia es totalmente Bella y Edward, Jacob no se va a meter para separarlos o algo así, el es el mejor amigo de Bella y solo eso.**

**Tengo un Poll en mi perfil para que pasen y voten por su historia favorita para actualizarla mas rápido, así que vayan y voten!!**

**Ok en el capitulo pasado tuvimos 38 reviews, podemos llegar a 45 en este? Alcanzar los 175 reviews!!!**

**Bien eso es todo! Recuerden 45 reviews o superar los 175 reviews! Háganlo porque yo se que me quieren y porque yo las quiero a todas!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Deben saber que los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo no me hago rica con esto, ¡Pero me gano una subida de ego con sus reviews!

**Capitulo. 7**

EPOV

Tarde un poco en reaccionar, cuando me di cuenta, Bella ya estaba en su camioneta hice el intento de seguirla pero Alice me puso una mano en el hombro y negando con la cabeza me dijo:

-Deja que se le pase el coraje, si intentas hablar con ella ahora lo más probable es que te pase su auto por encima.-

Bueno ella tenía un punto, un momento después salió Rose con varias blusas en los brazos.

-¿Lo que se oyó fue el auto de Bella?- Alice y yo asentimos. -¿Por qué se fue?- Alice soltó una risita y yo la mire feo.

-Pues, no se, algo de la fiesta, creo.- y me encogí de hombros y Rosalie solo me vio no muy convencida.

-Todavía no terminamos Alice, necesito que me ayudes a decidir que me voy a poner-

Rodee los ojos, Rosalie y Alice tendrían un tipo de cita "especial" con Jasper y Emmett, lo que sea que significara, con un suspiro no pude evitar querer hacer lo mismo con Bella, pero claro ella estaría ocupada en una fiesta de niñitos idiotas.

Calcule el tiempo en que tardaría llegar a su casa y un poco más para que se tranquilizara y comencé a llamarle… y no me contestaba, tal vez porque, conociéndola, hubiera rodado por las escaleras o seguía enojada… bueno, a pesar de lo torpe que era, sabía que seguía enojada, pero aún así seguí llamando. Cuando me di cuenta de la hora, supuse que Bella ya estaría en la fiesta y se me ocurrió que no podía ser tan malo que pasara por ahí, así que llamé a Alice para que me dijera como llegar ahí, por que hacía años que no iba a La Push y no sabía donde quedaba la casa de Quil, bueno, ni siquiera conocía a Quil.

No sirvió para nada.

Me mando a la mierda, diciéndome que estaba ocupada con Jasper y que era idiota si pensaba que pasar por la fiesta era una buena idea. Para eso son los amigos, para mandarte al carajo cuando les pides ayuda.

No pude dormir, me la pasaba dando vueltas en la cama, mandándole mensajes a Bella, después de unas cuantas horas escuche a Rose llegar a la casa y me imagine que por la hora Bella ya estaría en su casa o estaría por irse de la fiesta así que decidí llamarla, si no me contestaba iría a su casa mañana temprano.

El teléfono sonó un par de veces antes de que para mi sorpresa ella me contestara.

_-¿Qué?- _Bien, seguía enojada.

_-¿Sigues en la fiesta?- _no estaba seguro, aunque podía escuchar un poco de música a lo lejos.

_-No Edward, estoy en el club de strippers donde trabajo, ¿Qué quieres?- _Si, definitivamente enojada, y sarcástica.

_-Entiendo, sigues enojada. Bueno, quiero disculparme.-_

_-Si, eso me imagine con los cincuenta mensajes que me mandaste y las treinta llamadas perdidas.- _¡Vaya! Pensé que habían sido más.

-_Como te iba diciendo, quiero disculparme, no estuvo bien lo que hice…-_

_-Espera un poco- _me dijo mientras, supuse alejaba el teléfono, así que solo pude escuchar un poco de ruido y voces, pero no entendía muy bien lo que decían.

_-Jake- _escuche la voz de Bella y luego una risa, que supuse era de Jacob.

_-Te voy a llevar a tu casa- _ruidos extraños –_y te metes a la cama ¿de acuerdo?-_

_-Tú me vas a acompañar- _dijo la voz ronca de Jacob.

_-Claro, a Bill le encantara eso.- _distinguí la voz de Bella y no sabía si llorar o gritar.

Escuche más ruidos sin entender lo que decía Jacob

_-Bueno súbete al auto, en unos minutos estaremos en tu casa. ¿Decías Edward?- _no sabía muy bien por que, pero me sentía muy mal, ya no quería hablar con ella.

_-Nada, veo que estas ocupada, luego hablamos.-_

_-Seguro, luego hablamos.-_

_-Si, como sea.-_ y le colgué.

Que tonto fui. Nunca se me ocurrió que la razón por la que ella tenía tantas ganas de ir a la fiesta era por Jacob, ahora entendía por que se enojo tanto cuando hable con él. Nunca se me ocurrió que a ella le pudiera gustar de verdad, estaba demasiado ocupado odiándolo sin ninguna razón… bueno ahora ya tenía una razón.

Tenía que tranquilizarme e intentar pensar con claridad, pero después de media hora no se me ocurría nada que no incluyera matar a Jacob, y era demasiado joven para ir a la cárcel y quería ir a la universidad, tener una vida y todo eso. De lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que si, estaba celoso y no estaba dispuesto a que Bella terminara con Jacob, simplemente no podría.

BPOV

Gracias a Dios no tuve que llevar sola a Jacob a su casa por la noche, Embry que estaba sobrio me ayudo, no hubiera podido con los dos metros de humanidad de Jacob yo sola y después de ahí me fui a mi casa, totalmente cansada por todo. Por la mañana me sorprendió ver a Charlie en la casa, me pareció que habían pasado semanas desde la última vez que lo vi en la casa. Así que hice el desayuno para los dos y hablábamos mientras comíamos, me dijo que al mediodía bajaría a La Push para ver un partido con sus amigos de ahí, yo todavía no sabía si iba a hacer algo en la tarde por eso le dije que no creía que lo fuera a acompañar. Me puse a limpiar la casa y adelantar un poco los trabajos de la escuela, me llegó un mensaje de Edward preguntando si podía ir y le dije que si.

Escuche a Charlie bajar por las escaleras justo cuando vi el auto de Edward acercarse a la casa.

-¿Edward se quedara aquí?- me encogí de hombros.

-No creo que se quede mucho tiempo- se escucharon los golpes que Edward le dio a la puerta y yo le grite que pasara.

-Buenas tardes Charlie- saludo Edward cuando vio a mi papá en la cocina.

-Buenas tardes Edward. Bueno Bells, ya me voy ¿segura que no vas conmigo?-

-No sé, si me dan ganas voy un rato, salúdame a Jacob-

En cuanto escuche la patrulla alejarse voltee a mirar a ver Edward y me sorprendió verlo enojado, por que la que debería estar así era yo, auque la verdad yo ya no me sentía enojada.

-¿Todo bien?- le pregunté mientras empezaba a cerrar los libros.

-Perfectamente- me dijo con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, cuando abrí la boca para decir algo me interrumpió. -¿Sabes? No te detengas por mí, puedes ir con Jacob, yo me puedo ir para que puedan continuar lo que sea que hayan hecho anoche.

Lo miré confundida, no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba hablando, lo único que empezamos Jacob y yo anoche, fue un lindo charco de vomito en la entrada de su casa y eso lo hizo él solito.

-Ammm… no gracias. Y a todo esto ¿A que viniste?-

-¿Te molesta que haya venido?- preguntó con una ceja arqueada y yo solo rodee los ojos.

-En serio, ¿viniste para seguir peleando?- negó con la cabeza mientras me veía como estudiándome.

-Bella, ¿De verdad me quieres ayudar con esto? Dime la verdad, ¿esto no interfiere con algún otro plan tuyo o algo así?-

-No que yo sepa- definitivamente esta no era la conversación que esperaba, el me seguía viendo con el ceño fruncido.

Me sorprendió tanto cuando se paro rápidamente de su silla, por un momento pensé que se iba a ir, pero después camino directo a mi y me dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Gracias- y su aliento rozó mi oreja y se perdió en mi cabello, este contacto físico hizo que me desorientara un poco.

-Ehh… de nada pero ¿Por qué me agradeces?- dio un gran suspiro antes de contestar.

-Por… hacer esto por mí, no tienes idea de lo buena, de lo dulce que eres.- me reí un poco.

-Edward, solo tenías que decir "Lo siento" y todo el asunto de ayer hubiera estado completamente olvidado, no tenías que decir todas esas cosas.- el me miró confundido durante un momento.

-Oh claro, amm lo siento Bella.- y yo me volví a reír.

-No importa, ya se me había olvidado de todas formas.- y el me dio esa sonrisa torcida que hacía que mi corazón se detuviera, estaba segura que mis mejillas estaban un poco sonrojadas.

-¿Quieres hacer algo?-

-Tengo que hacer esta tontería de cálculo- dije más como un lloriqueo, las matemáticas eran malvadas, eran producto del diablo y siempre me hacían llorar. El solo me miró con ojos tiernos.

-Son derivadas ¿cierto?- asentí mientras veía los problemas y resistí la urgencia de sacarle la lengua a esa malditas derivadas.

-¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?- asentí otra vez por que estaba totalmente perdida. -¿Qué no entendiste?-

-Amm… nada- y esta vez si se rió de mi.

-Es muy sencillo, solo debes sustituir los valores de la fórmula y de ahí todo se resuelve fácilmente.- después de dos horas de explicarme hice el intento de hacerlo sola.

-Bien, fíjate bien como esta estructurada y buscas la fórmula que se aplique.- la miré durante un segundo

-Se usa la fórmula derivada de V a la N es igual a N por V a la N menos uno derivada de V- estaba casi segura de que era la respuesta correcta lo miré y me sonrió mientras asentía para indicarme que siguiera, e sorprendente ahora todo me parecía más sencillo, y lo hice como en dos minutos, pero aún así podría estar mal…

-¡Bien! Creo que la tengo. La derivada de 4 (10x4 + 8x5) a la tres es… amm… según yo… (480x3 + 480 x4) (10x4 + 8x5) a la segunda potencia- me mordí el labio esperando a que me dijera si estaba bien, el me miraba con el ceño fruncido mientras acercaba la mano para que le diera mi libreta, se la di y la analizó durante un rato, asintió y me la regreso.

-Ahora has las demás- esta vez me tarde un poco más, tenía que aplicar diferentes fórmulas y las fracciones siempre habían sido mis enemigas número uno, Edward mientras tanto empezó a hurgar en el refrigerador, se sentó en la mesa con una lata de refresco y unas bolsa de papas fritas mientras esperaba. Después como de quince minutos terminé y le di mi libreta otra vez mordiéndome los labios. El tomó mi libreta y empezó a observar todo, fruncía el ceño cada vez más y me puse tan nerviosa que pensé que me sacaría sangre de los labios así que mejor me puse a morderme las uñas por que eran más resistentes, después de diez minutos dejo la libreta en la mesa y me miro serio.

-¿Y bien?- pregunte, mientras volvía a tomar mis notas para ver si descubría un error.

-Creo que me merezco un premio o algo así, todo esta perfecto Bella, he creado un genio- me dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿En serio? ¿Todo esta bien?- y volví a mirar los problemas, como si pudiera diferenciar entre una buena respuesta y otra. – ¿Entendí al fin todo esto? ¿Las derivadas ya no me harán llorar?-

-No Bella, esta todo bien, entendiste todo- me dijo entre risas. Y no se que me paso, me pare de la silla y me puse a dar saltitos y grititos como niña de cinco años con Barbie nueva, estaba tan contenta de saber que ahora que entendía cálculo veía la graduación mas posible.

-¡AHH! ¡Lo entendí, lo entendí! ¡Gracias Edward! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!- me acerque a él y lo abrace tan fuerte como pude y el se quedó quieto un momento, sorprendido, pero luego se levanto de la silla y me correspondió el abrazó, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y automáticamente mis piernas se convirtieron en gelatina.

-No me sorprende, eres muy lista, demasiado lista, y eres tan divertida y simpática y…- lo que era no lo supe, por que él inconscientemente había puesto una de sus manos en mi cabello y se me quedo viendo.

Sentí algo cálido en mi estómago mientras veía sus ojos verdes, estaba tan cerca de mí que podía sentir su aliento, aún podía oler a menta después del refresco y las papas, y el pensaba que era lista, divertida, simpática y algo más. Y tenía una mano en mi cintura y la otra en mi cabello y estábamos parados en la mitad de mi cocina y gracias a él había entendido cálculo por que el era un genio y yo una bruta y era tan guapo que hacía que respirar fuera difícil y no pude contenerme, de verdad que no pude.

Me pare en la punta de mis dedos para poder poner mis labios contra los suyos, tan suaves como los recordaba y el sabor de su aliento hacia que las rodillas me temblaran, mis manos volaron a su cabello, por que eran tan suave y me gustaba verlo todo despeinado, su mano permaneció en mi cabello y la que estaba en mi cintura la puso en mi mejilla, no me gustó eso, hacía que lo sintiera lejos, la urgencia de querer estar tan cerca de él me sorprendió, así que baje mis manos a su cuello para acercarlo más y me pegué más el, no queriendo dejar ningún espacio entre él y yo, y el gimió y eso me volvió loca y pase mi lengua por sus labios por que no podía tener suficiente de él, abrió de inmediato su boca y atacó mi lengua con la suya mientras ponía sus dos manos en mi cintura y me apretaba mas junto a él y yo sentía mi cuerpo en llamas, jamás en mi vida alguien me había besado así, bueno eso era por que Edward era el único que me había besado. No se cuanto tiempo duramos así, besándonos, explorando nuestras bocas, Edward comenzó a mover sus manos por mi espalda y eso hacía que temblara y que él sonriera dentro de mi boca.

Pero de pronto esa estúpida voz en mi cabeza comenzó a decirme que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, que saldría muy herida de la situación, que talvez jamás me repondría, que era una tonta si pensaba que esto era especial y que Edward no me quería.

_Edward no me quería._

_Esto solo es un favor._

_Eres tonta y lo sabes. _

Las palabras de Tanya retumbando en mi cabeza. _Aburrida, simple, fea. Va a regresar, por que siempre lo hacen. _

Y me aleje de Edward como si me quemara, y eso me dolió, era como mi cuerpo necesitara estar cerca de él. Yo quería estar cerca de él.

-¿Hice algo mal?- solo negué con la cabeza, mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos. El dio un paso hacía mi y yo retrocedí otro, si se acercaba no me iba a poder resistir.

-Yo... lo siento. Debería haber, yo creo que, ammm… Gracias por todo, en serio… creo que, quiero estar sola, ¿te importaría…?- el me miró con la confusión marcada en su perfecto rostro.

-¿Irme?- asentí un poco avergonzada por correrlo así. El se paso los dedos por su cabello y suspiró. –Claro, no fue nada ayudarte- tomó las llaves de la mesa y se quedo ahí parado jugando con las llaves en la mano, dudando. –Bella, ¿vas a bajar a La Push? ¿Por eso quieres que me vaya?- me preguntó con la vista clavada en el suelo, su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, no tenía idea por que preguntaba eso.

-No- levantó la cara sonriendo como niño.

-¿En serio?- no pude evitar sonreír también.

-En serio-

-¿Paso por ti mañana?- me sorprendió tanto que aún quisiera verme, después de lo ocurrido, tal vez pensaba que estaba practicando o algo así.

-Solo si quieres- sonrió más.

-Claro que quiero. Pasó por ti mañana a la misma hora.- y se fue. Suspire mientras me dejaba caer en la silla.

¿Por qué me tenía que complicar la vida?

Al otro día en la mañana estaba nerviosa, tal vez el hecho de que me le había lanzado encima a Edward ayer por la tarde tenía algo que ver, tal vez. Pero él llego puntual como siempre y con una gran sonrisa en la cara, antes de entrar a su auto me dio un abrazo fuerte y me pareció que olió mi cabello.

-Pareces contento- le dije mientras empezaba a conducir hacia la escuela.

-Estoy contento-

-Edward, acerca de lo de ayer…- el me miraba fijamente –La vista en la carretera. Mejor me espero a que lleguemos.-

-Si, cuando lleguemos- y acelero, así que íbamos rápido muy rápido y llegamos como en cinco minutos, solo había como cinco autos, se estacionó rápido, se dio la vuelta y me miró esperando a que le dijera algo. Su ojos me aturdieron y por un momento olvide todos mis argumentos, por un momento no me importo que me sintiera cucaracha a lado de él. Sacudí la cabeza, no queriendo repetir lo de ayer, bueno si quería, pero no sería prudente.

-¿Te arrepientes de lo de ayer?-

-No- me dijo como si fuera lo más obvio, luego estrecho los ojos – ¿Tú te arrepientes?-

Si. No. No se.

Me encanto. Pero se que fue un error.

No quise meterlo en mi batalla personal.

-Yo… amm… no estoy segura.- evite sus ojos, no queriendo ver su expresión. Nos quedamos en silencio mucho tiempo, pude escuchar los demás autos al llegar al estacionamiento.

-No importa Bella, todo saldrá bien.- me tomó de la mano y me la apretó suavemente cuando levante la mirada él me estaba sonriendo. -¿Te dije que te ves bonita?- yo solo rodee los ojos.

No volvimos a mencionar el beso para mi gran alivió, pero en los próximos días el comportamiento de Edward me parecía un poco extraño, me tomaba de la mano, me acariciaba la cara, me abrazaba, me esperaba al final de mis clases, tenía detalles cariñosos incluso cuando sabía que nadie nos veía, no es que me quejara, pero aún así era un poco raro.

El miércoles en la hora del almuerzo se acercó a nuestra mesa Ben, el novio de Angela.

-Hey chicos- todos lo saludamos. –Escuchen tendré una fiesta este fin de semana, están todos invitados por supuesto, mis padres no están así que será una fiesta "salvaje"- dijo mientras movía las cejas. –Por eso te invito Bella, para que mantengas alejado al Jefe Swan.-

-Claaaaro-

-Bueno eso era todo, así que los espero el sábado. Me iré a buscar a Ang.- todos se alegraron ante la noticia, incluso yo me sentí emocionada, hacia mucho que no salíamos todos juntos.

Sentí los dedos de Edward en mi mano, levanté la mirada y lo vi con la mirada perdida pero sonriendo, me encogí de hombros mentalmente y descubrí a Alice mirándonos con una sonrisilla en los labios.

Después de clase, Alice se fue en el auto conmigo y Edward y se quedo en mi casa, subimos a mi cuarto y comenzó a hurgar en mi closet intentando hacer conjuntos lo "suficientemente" presentables según sus palabras mientras yo estaba tirada en mi cama mirando el techo.

-Entonces… ¿Cómo van las cosas con Edward?-

-Tal como lo has visto, todo va de maravilla- dije sin quitar los ojos del techo, de tantas veces que decía esto ya se oía tan natural y no podía evitar sentir mariposas en el estómago cuando me imaginaba que esto no era de verdad y que de verdad era mi novio.

-Eso es lo que veo, pero aún así, ¿te ves con él dentro de muchos años?- _ni siquiera sabia si íbamos a pasar el mes. _–Que jamás volverás a ver a otro chico y sabes que tu eres la única chica para él- _si, bueno al menos de mi parte._ – ¿Te imaginas vestida de blanco y a él en un traje esperando por ti en la iglesia? Bueno, al menos yo me siento así con Jazz.-

El corazón se me encogió, no había pensado en eso, no hasta ahora. Lo había pensado cuando tenía como ocho años, ¿pero que niña no hace eso? Te imaginas que el niño que te gusta es el amor de tu vida, que tendran una boda hermosa, con un pastel gigante y luego la cigüeña traería un lindo bebé.

-No pensaría en boda Alice.-

-¿Por qué no?- deje de mirar el techo para verla, se acercaba a la cama y se sentó en la orilla.

-No creo que eso este en los planes de Edward.-

-¿Y en los tuyos?-

-No lo había pensado, pero no lo creo.- conteste un poco distraída.

-Bella ¿De verdad quieres a Edward?-

-Claro Alice, es mi novio.- pero ella me miraba de una forma diferente, de la forma de alguien que sabe mucho.

-Tanto como cuando eran niños- enrojecí, y baje la mirada.

-Tal vez más-

-¿Y eso es malo por que…?- sentí su mano en mi cabello, y no sé por que pero los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas, bueno tal vez si lo sabía.

-Digamos que sé que Edward no se siente de la misma manera-

-Eso es discutible- abrí la boca para protestar pero la cerré de inmediato, había acordado no decir nada acerca de mi gran "favor", Alice solo me seguía mirando.

-Esto es lo que vamos a hacer, haremos que Edward caiga por ti, bueno mas de lo que ya esta si eso es posible-

-Se dice muy fácil- refunfuñe.

-Oh y es muy fácil, prácticamente lo único que tienes que hacer es estar por ahí y respirar, el ama el piso por el que caminas.- iba a discutir eso, pero la verdad no tenía ganas de ponerme a pelear con Alice por que no sabía muy bien como pero ella siempre ganaba, además su plan se oía bien aunque sabía que no había forma de que funcionara.

-Escogeré tu ropa para la fiesta y no quiero escuchar ni una queja al respecto e irás a mi casa para arreglarte, estoy segura que Rose también ira, así que te quiero temprano en mi casa el sábado- se levantó de la cama y comenzó a guardar sus cosas. –Me voy Bells, te veo luego.-

-¿Quieres que te lleve?- ella rió

-Bella puedo llegar a mi casa más rápido caminando que en tu camioneta. Te veo mañana. Te quiero- me volvía tumbar en la cama durante una hora y me hubiera quedado ahí todo el día pero tenía cosas que hacer.

Después de hacer la tarea bajé hacía la sala para hacer un poco de limpieza y estar de vaga un poco antes de comenzar de hacer la cena para Charlie. Justo cuando estaba por tumbarme en el sillón y ver un poco de televisión alguien toco la puerta mientras gritaba

-¡Bells! ¡Abre la puerta me estoy congelando el culo!- tenía tanta flojera como pararme así que solo le grite que entrara, la puerta estaba sin seguro y el clima comenzaba a enfriarse conforme pasaba el otoño.

Jacob entro a la sala y se tumbó junto a mí en el sillón.

-¿Qué te trae por acá?-

-Estaba aburrido y además quise venir a pasarte a dar las gracias por no dejarme tirado en la fiesta de Quil, estaba totalmente frito.-

-No hay problema Jake, para eso somos los amigos, estoy segura que tú hubieras hecho lo mismo.-

-Puees…- fingió pensarlo durante un minuto. –Si, hubiera hecho lo mismo, y hablando de ayudar a los amigos, ¿como vas con el chico Cullen?-

-Pueees…- se escucho el teléfono. Bien, salvada por la campana. Me estire para contestarlo.

-¿Diga?- era Charlie que llamaba para decirme que iba a llegar tarde por que se iba con Mark, su ayudante en la comisaría a no se donde y que no llegaría para cenar.

-Charlie no va a llegar en un buen rato, ¿Quieres quedarte para cenar?-

-Claro, claro. Pero no me has contestado lo que te pregunte.-

-Te cuento mientras cocino.-

Entramos a la cocina y comencé a sacar cosas del refrigerador sin fijarme muy bien en lo que era mientras Jake se quedaba parado cerca de mí.

-¿Pues que va a ser Jake? La historia de mi vida, estoy cayendo, otra vez y más fuerte y no sé es frustrante, voy a quedar exactamente igual-

-Yo no lo veo así-

-Claro que no los ves así, tu no estas cerca como para darte cuenta- él rodó los ojos.

-Bells, ¿te has fijado en la forma en la que me habla o en la que me ve? El chico me odia ¿Por qué? Por que esta celoso, me parece algo idiota, pero estamos hablando de Cullen- se encogió de hombros- Presta más atención, estoy casi seguro que esa tontería del favor que te pidió no son ciertas-

-No lo creo Jake, hasta la psicótica de su ex novia me acosa- suspiré- No puedo darme el lujo de esperanzarme- no me había dado cuenta de que tenía lágrimas en los ojos hasta que Jake me abrazó.

-Ya Bells, todo estará bien, ya calmada no quiero lágrimas en la comida-

Al final no me sentí con ganas de cocinar y calenté la lasaña del día anterior, nos sentamos en la mesa hablando y comiendo. Estaba partiéndome de la risa de una historia que Jacob me estaba contando, algo que tenía que ver con él, Embry y Quil vestidos de mujer para librarse de una paliza de unos chicos universitarios. Estuvimos riéndonos a carcajadas durante un rato, cuando de repente se abrió la puerta de la cocina, mostrando a un Edward muy sorprendido con algo en las manos. Pasó sus ojos de mí, que seguía con risitas tontas a Jacob que seguía riéndose, le sonreí a Edward y su expresión cambio a una de enojo lo que me hizo dejar de reír pero a Jacob por alguna razón le pareció hilarante por que comenzó a reírse más fuerte y Edward lo miró con ira. Jacob puso los brazos sobre la mesa y hundió la cara ahí intentando sofocar sus risotadas. Edward y yo nos miramos y luego miramos a Jacob que temblaba de la risa con la cara aún metida entre los brazos, paso como un minuto antes de que se diera cuenta, se enderezó y se limpió las lágrimas que se le habían salido.

-Fue gracioso, admítelo- me dijo mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a mí, vi como Edward se tensaba. Me jalo del brazo para pararme y me dio un abrazo rompe huesos, levantándome un poco del suelo.

-Es mejor que me vaya, recuerda lo que te dije- me guiño un ojo teatralmente. Tomó el plato con lo que sobraba de la lasaña y se fue como si nada, mire a Edward quien enarcó una ceja.

-¿Interrumpí algo?- el tono de su voz hizo que me sonrojara y el entrecerró los ojos.

-No, él solo pasaba por aquí-

-Si, solo pasaba un rato y hasta se quedo a cenar- no estaba segura a que venía ese tono de voz así que solo me encogí de hombros, decidí cambiar de tema.

-¿Y a que pasaste tú?-

-Vi a Charlie ir al bar del pueblo con Mark para ir a ver un partido así que me imagine que ibas a estar sola, pero estaba tan equivocado- bueno, su forma de hablarme comenzaba a irritarme.

-Edward, yo no tenía la menor idea de que Charlie no iba a llegar, Jacob llegó como diez minutos antes de que él llamara para decirme que se iba a no sé donde y por eso Jacob se quedo a acompañarme, no lo cité aquí ni nada por estilo-

-Ajá, que coincidencia- ahora si estaba molesta, no sabía por qué no me creía, él sabia que era pésima mintiendo.

-¿Qué es lo que traes ahí?- pregunté mirando lo que traía en los brazos, el también bajó la vista como si se hubiera olvidado que traía algo e hizo una sonrisa amarga.

-Como pensé que estarías sola traje unos DVD's para ver y entretenernos, que bueno que no pedí la pizza por que ya cenaste, pero de todos modos, ¿sabes que? Se me quitaron las ganas de ver películas _contigo.-_

Me quede ahí parada sorprendida por el veneno de su voz.

-¿Entonces por que sigues aquí?- le espeté, un poco confundida.

-Buena pregunta- se dio la media vuelta y antes de salir me dijo –Mañana pasaré por ti, tenemos un plan que seguir-

-Claro- gruñí y en cuanto cerró la puerta me sentí mal.

Y además estaba un poco perdida. ¿Acabamos de tener una pelea? ¿Por mi culpa? Esto era estúpido, no le encontraba sentido por ningún lado. Decidí que mañana le diría a Edward que era un imbécil, que yo no tenía nada con Jacob, solo éramos amigos… como él y yo.

Al otro día Charlie se había ido un poco tarde por que se había desvelado, justo cuando terminé de comerme mi cereal, un claxon me sobresalto, el claxon de Edward.

Y eso me molestó tanto, él nunca era tan descortés, siempre tocaba la puerta y si aún no estaba lista me esperaba pacientemente, no recordaba alguna otra ocasión en la que él hiciera algo así, yo ya estaba lista pero me tarde a propósito y solo salí hasta que comenzó tocar el claxon una y otra vez.

-Que grosero eres- le dije mientras me subía al auto y el comenzó a manejar –Pudiste haberte ido si tenías tanta prisa, prefiero irme sola que verte con esa cara.-

El solo me miró feo y siguió manejando. Creo que lo que había planeado decirle no iba a salir como yo pensé, pero aún así lo intente.

-Edward…- le dije para llamar su atención.

-¿Qué?- me gruño, y no se por que, pero me enoje, me enoje de verdad, no tenía absolutamente nada que explicar y mucho menos de que disculparme ¡No estaba haciendo nada malo! El era el loco aquí.

-Eres. Un. Imbécil- le dije entre dientes, al menos eso si tenía planeado decírselo. El volvió a mirarme feo.

-Si, supongo que eso es por que no soy Jacob Black.- lo mire con la boca abierta, lo que decía no tenía absolutamente nada de sentido.

-Eres un imbécil- repetí mirando hacia la ventana.

-Harás que te baje del auto- Bien, ahora si estaba muuuy enojada, al menos la escuela ya no quedaba tan lejos.

-¿Quieres que me baje?- sisee, el solo me miro con los ojos entornados pero no me dijo nada. –Bien, entonces me bajó-

Abrió mucho los ojos, paró el auto e intentó acercarse a la puerta para que no la abriera pero yo fui más rápida.

-No seas ridícula, no lo decía en serio- y se acercó para intentar quitarme las manos de las manijas.

-No te acerques Edward, o te muerdo el brazo- estoy segura que estuvo a punto de sonreír, pero se dio cuenta que estaba echando chispas.

Abrí la puerta y me bajé y solo por que estaba molesta me incline sobre la ventana y le dije:

-Y solo para que lo sepas Jacob jamás me hubiera bajado de su auto- la ira inundo su rostro de nuevo y aceleró el auto para detenerse a unos diez metro de mi, dio reversa y se puso a mi lado y yo seguí caminando con la nariz levantada.

-Bella, sube al auto-

-No molestes, vete- lo escuche suspirar y luego lo vi alejarse, no estaba segura si eso me alegraba o no.

Llegue diez minutos después justo cuando iba entrando el auto de Alice y me vio con ojos entrecerrados cuando me vio llegar caminando a la escuela, no tenía ganas de volverme a discutir con Edward así que evite el estacionamiento y me dirigí a mi primera clase, pero Alice me detuvo antes de que entrara al salón para decirme que me veía en el baño en 20 minutos.

Cuando entre en el baño Alice ya me estaba esperando.

-¿Qué te hizo Edward?-

-¿Por qué piensas que él fue el que hizo algo? Pude haber sido yo- ella enarco una ceja

-¿Le hiciste _tu _algo?-

-Amm… no- no pude evitar reírme.

-¿Cuál fue el problema?-

-Ni idea, se puso todo cavernícola por que ayer en la noche que fue a mi casa ahí estaba Jacob.- rodeé los ojos, pero al parecer esto era revelaba algo a Alice.

-Entiendo, esta celoso.- solté una carcajada.

-Claro Alice, bueno se puso todo bruto y me dijo unas cosas feas y me enoje y por eso me baje del auto-

-Bien, te sentaras conmigo en el almuerzo, no vendría mal hacer sufrir a Edward un rato.-

No vi a Edward el resto de las clases, y para cuando era hora del almuerzo Alice ya me estaba esperando para llevarme con ella a otra mesa, Rosalie ya estaba allí diciéndome que estaba de mi lado por que era evidente que su hermano era un idiota. Durante el resto del día Edward no dio señales de querer hablarme y lo que me hizo sentir mal fue la sonrisa de suficiencia de Tanya, algo que claramente significaba "Te lo dije", me dieron ganas de arrancarle los dientes.

El viernes Alice pasó por mí y me dijo que había hablado con Edward pero solo eso, me dijo que siguiera sin hacerle caso para que mañana en la fiesta pudiéramos arreglar las cosas. Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento el auto de Edward aún no estaba ahí por lo que me imagine que aún era temprano o él estaba esperando afuera de mi casa, el resto del día fue diferente, en algunas ocasiones lo veía intentar hablar conmigo pero con una mirada de Alice se alejaba con la cabeza agachada y no hable con él todo el día.

El sábado en la mañana me despertó una llamada de Alice, para decirme que hiciera todo lo que tenía que hacer y me fuera a su casa como al mediodía, así que me puse a lavar la ropa, le hice el almuerzo a Charlie y le deje algo para calentara para la cena, le dije que iría a una fiesta y que me quedaría en la casa de Rose y me fui a su casa lista para una tarde de tortura y una fiesta que sabía que sería interesante.

EPOV

Era un idiota, Alice me lo dijo, Rosalie me lo dijo y yo lo sabía de sobra, me había portado tan mal con Bella y ella tenía toda la razón en estar enojada, pero no pude pensar con coherencia cuando vi al imbécil de Jacob Black en su cocina haciéndola reír como jamás lo había hecho yo, me puse tan celoso, algo tan desconocido para mi, que no pensaba en lo que decía, igual como cuando la deje en la calle, me había acordado lo que había visto, Jacob haciéndola reír y ¡la deje irse caminando! Me sentí tan mal el resto del día, no pude mirarla a la cara.

Estaba completamente solo en la casa, mis padres habían ido a Seattle con mis tíos y nos dejaron a Rose y a mi solos el fin de semana, me puse la ropa que Alice había elegido para mi y estuvo a punto de ir a tocar a la puerta de Rose pero recordé que estaba arreglándose junto con Bella en la casa de Alice, así que me metí en el Volvo y me dirigí a la casa de Ben.

Aún era un poco temprano pero ya había gente ahí, poco después de que llegue vi el Jeep de Emmett acercarse, lo vi ayudando a salir del auto a Rosalie y luego la alta figura de Jasper, pero mi vista fue bloqueada por una cabellera rubia rojiza.

-¡Edward!- _Argh Tanya_ –Me da gusto verte- le di una sonrisa educada, lo único que quería era que se callara y se fuera. –Te ves bien-

-Gracias-

-Y dime, ¿Aun sigues enojado con Swan?-

-Yo no estoy enojado con Bella. Ella esta enojada conmigo-

-Es una lastima- y se acercó y puso sus manos en mi pecho, resistí un escalofrió.

-Si me disculpas- me quite sus manos de encima –Planeo arreglar las cosas esta noche, así que agradecería que no molestaras. Te veo después.-

Me puse a buscar a Bella y la vi en un rincón, hablando con Angela y no me pude mover, se veía hermosa, su largo cabello caía por su espalda, un suéter azul y unos pantalones ajustados… perfecta, hermosa en su simplicidad. No podría acercarme a ella, no todavía, tal vez necesitaba unos cuantos tragos para agarrar valor, así que me fui a la cocina a buscar algo de beber.

BPOV

Después de la tortura-sesión de belleza, Emmett y Jasper pasaron por nosotras y nos fuimos a la casa de Ben. Estaba decidida a hablar con Edward y decirle que no pasaba nada, como siempre a mí el enojo no me duraba mucho. No lo vi cuando entre, me puse a hablar con Angela y después de una hora pensé que Edward no había venido, me puse a vagar por ahí hablando con algunas personas, de tanto caminar me dio sed y fui a la cocina por algo para tomar y ahí estaba él en toda su gloria, vestido de negro y lo único que quería era lanzarme encima de él, ¡whoa! El poco alcohol que había tomado empezaba a hacer efecto, mejor tomaba refresco.

Edward me miro y luego sonrió y camino hacia a mi, de una forma rara.

-Bella- por su voz me di cuenta que estaba un poco ebrio, fruncí el ceño.

-¿Estas ebrio?-

-Pff claro que no- enarque las cejas –Te ves hermosa-

-Esta bien, es oficial estas ebrio-

-No, bueno tal vez un poco- sacudió la cabeza y luego me abrazo –Perdóname Bella, perdóname- dijo arrastrando las palabras.

-Edward…-

-Beella no te enojes, ya sabes que soy un imbécil-

-Amm Edward…-

-Dime que me perdonas, puedo cortarme un dedo si quieres-

Me reí, Edward borracho era divertido.

-No te rías, hablo enserio-

-Esta bien Edward, todo olvidado-

-¿En serio?-

-Si, en serio- me dio un abrazo tan fuerte que no podía respirar bien y luego me soltó. -¿Quieres algo de tomar?-

-Si, venía por un refresco- me sirvió refresco y el volvió a llenar su trago, me tomó de la mano y me llevo a la fiesta. El resto de la noche no me soltó de la mano, platicamos con algunos amigos o al menos yo lo hice, por que todo lo que hacía Edward era asentir o soltaba risitas o se ponía a jugar con mi cabello o me besaba la mejilla o el cuello y yo intentaba actuar como si eso pasara todos los días y también llenaba su vaso cada vez que podía, después de unas cuantas horas le era difícil mantenerse en pie así que lo lleve afuera y nos sentamos en la acera. Él tenía la cara entre sus manos y los codos en las rodillas.

-¿Te sientes bien Edward?- negó con la cabeza.

-Quiero decirte algo-

-¿Y eso te hará sentir mejor?-

-Si, bueno físicamente no, pero me hará sentir bien-

Levanto la cara y me vio directo a los ojos y yo me perdí en su mirada, sus ojos verdes brillando a pesar de estar enrojecidos por el alcohol.

-Te quiero-

-Eso ya lo se Edward, tu sabes que también te quiero- no había terminado de hablar y él ya estaba negando con la cabeza.

-No, no entiendes, cállate y escucha, te quiero más que como amiga, te quiero tanto que no soporto verte con Jacob, te quiero igual que cuando tenía diez años y quería casarme contigo, o tal vez más. Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero…- siguió murmurando 'te quiero' mientras ponía su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Estas borracho, no sabes lo que dices- levantó la cabeza de golpe y me vio serio.

-Tal vez este borracho pero no estoy idiota, se exactamente lo que estoy diciendo, además ya sabes lo que dicen que los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad-

-Mañana no acordaras de esto- suspiró.

-Intentare recordarlo-

-Oh eso es de gran ayuda.-

-¿Por qué no te puedes quedar callada?- Me reí, ni siquiera yo sabía eso.

-Bella mírame. Lo digo en serio-

Y se acercó lentamente, yo no me pude retirar y mi respiración se aceleró, pude oler su aliento y de alguna forma el whisky olía bien en él, me acerqué para olerlo mejor y él tomo esto como una buena señal, puso sus manos en mis mejillas y con los pulgares acarició mis pómulos, cerré los ojos ante tal sensación y él me beso de una manera diferente a las demás, de una forma desesperada pero dulce, sus labios, su cuerpo se amoldaba tan bien al mió que no podía sentirlo lo suficientemente cerca, puse mis manos en su cuello y el bajo lentamente las suyas de mis mejillas por mi cuello, hacia mis brazos y las dejo en mi cintura, acercándome con fuerza.

-¿Ahora me crees?- susurró contra mis labios, solté una risita y de pronto el se tenso, de un ligero empujón me alejo de él y se fue prácticamente corriendo a unos arbustos de la casa de Ben, lo escuche vomitar un buen rato, cuando estuve casi segura de que había terminado me acerqué.

-Te dije que estabas ebrio- me gruño algo que no entendí -¿Quieres ir a tu casa?- el asintió y me dio las llaves del Volvo.

-Ten cuidado- me rogó, lo ayude a pararse bien, el puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y su cabeza en mi hombro, con la nariz metida en mi cuello.

-No se si te lo había dicho antes, pero me encanta tu olor, es tan dulce- yo claro me sonroje –Y tu rubor es adorable- y me dio un beso en el cuello que me hizo temblar. Lo metí en el asiento pasajero y yo me senté en el del conductor. _Cuidado, mucho cuidado, _me repetía.

Cuando estaba a punto de arrancar la cara de Emmett apareció en mi ventana.

-¿Edward te dejo manejar su auto? A mi nunca me deja-

-Esta un poco amm… indispuesto.- Edward a mi lado gimió y abrió la puerta y vomito en la calle, yo moví la nariz hacia la ventana intentando respirar aire limpio.

-¡Oh! Eddie esta borracho-

-Eso tengo que verlo- dijo Rosalie, asomándose a la ventana.

-Lo voy a llevar a casa, los veo allá.-

Camino a su casa tuve que parar varias veces para que Edward vomitara y por alguna razón yo no podía parar de reír.

-Deja de reírte, no es gracioso-

-Claro que es gracioso, no te da risa por que eres tu al que le esta yendo mal-

-Como sea, ya me siento mejor-

-Bien, llegamos como en diez minutos-

-Hubiéramos llegado desde hace media hora si no manejaras como una anciana.-

-Hubiéramos llegado desde hace media hora si no hubieras vomitado cada dos cuadras-

Cuando llegamos a su casa él estaba profundamente dormido, intente despertarlo y no pude, mucho menos cargarlo, como el Jeep ya estaba ahí me metí a la casa por Emmett quien sacó a Edward del auto fácilmente y lo llevo a su cuarto. La casa Cullen estaba sola, pero aún así Emmett y Jasper no se quedaron, Rose durmió en su cuarto y nos mando a Alice y a mí al cuarto de huéspedes.

-Edward y tu arreglaron las cosas ¿no?- Alice y yo ya estábamos en el cuarto con la luz apagada, las dos dormíamos en la cama, ella era tan pequeña que era como si durmiera sola.

-Si, pero no creo mucho de lo que dijo, estaba ebrio-

-Por eso debes creerle más- y soltó una risita.

-Buenas noches Alice.-

No me di cuenta hasta que lo dije en voz alta, nada de lo que dijo Edward podía ser verdad, cuando estas borracho nada de lo que haces tiene sentido, como cuando besé a Jacob, ese día estaba tan ebria y aún me daban escalofríos cuando me acordaba de eso.

Aún podía sentir sus labios en los míos, en mi cuello, en mi mandíbula y sus manos en mi cintura, me dieron ganas de llorar al pensar que todo lo que hizo y dijo Edward hoy fuera producto del alcohol y no de lo que de verdad sintiera. No podría seguir estando cerca de él sabiendo que todo era una mentira, cuando yo quería que todo fuera cierto, que me besara, abrazara, tocara por que el quisiera hacerlo no para poner celosa a otra chica. Quería que me dijera que me quería por que lo sentía no por que estuviera borracho. Quería ser su novia de verdad.

Era demasiado débil y tonta como para seguir con esto, me sentí mal por que sabía que no podría seguir ayudándolo, se lo había prometido y no iba a cumplir, pero fui tonta y empecé a caer exactamente como no debí hacerlo. No podía seguir con esto. Me di cuenta, estaba enamorada de él, lo quería.

Tenia que terminar con esto.

Desperté muy temprano, no sabía que hora era, pero sabía que era hora, no había podido dormir estaba demasiado nerviosa y la ligera lluvia me despertó. Subí las escaleras hacía el cuarto de Edward, abrí la puerta y asomé la cabeza, no había nada en la cama pero la puerta de su baño estaba abierta, entré y lo vi con la cabeza apoyada en la tina, abrió un ojo, me vio y sonrió.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?-

-No, la cabeza me va a estallar y vomite hasta el intestino-

-Si, eso pasa cuando bebes mucho.- Me senté a su lado -¿Dormiste en el baño?- susurré, hablaba bajito para no molestarlo.

-Eso creo, al menos eso parece ¿y tu?-

-Si, me quede en el cuarto de invitados con Alice, ese era el plan, traíamos nuestras cosas en el Jeep por eso no las viste- nos quedamos un rato en silencio, no tenía idea de cómo sacar el tema.

-Creo que me sentiré mejor si me cambio, esta ropa apesta- yo me quede ahí sentada mientras él se cambiaba en su cuarto, regreso usando unos pants y una playera, se lavó la cara y los dientes, se sentó a mi lado otra vez y puso su brazo alrededor de mis hombros y suspiró y claro mi corazón empezó a latir como loco, esa era la razón por la que iba a hacer esto, ¿Cómo iba a poder soportar esto? ¿Estar tan cerca de él y pretender que no me volvia loca? Era ahora o nunca.

-Edward, ya no quiero seguir ayudándote-

*

**Si lo sé me tarde mucho, pero chicas, estuve trabajando todo el día, y luego mis primas vinieron de visita y eso se traduce a menos horas en la computadora y fui a la playa, no tuve tiempo.**

**Esto es lo más que he escrito, sentía que se lo merecían por hacerlas esperar tanto.**

**Bueno otra noticia, el lunes empiezo la universidad y eso significa locura seguida y pocas horas libres, así que tardare en actualizar, tengo otras dos historias y son traducciones y se tarda un poquito más, pero sepan que no estoy desaparecida, solo teniendo una vida universitaria, ustedes entienden verdad?, por eso las quiero!**

**Dejen reviews! Por que ser adulto es aburrido y la universidad te vuelve loca!!**

**Las quiero en serio! Como mis libros de Crepúsculo!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Shh! Silencio… no digan nada, se que me tarde pero entiendan… toneladas de tarea…..**

**Disclaimer: **La saga pertenece a Stephenie Meyer yo solo me divierto con ellos y como que vivo mi vida amorosa a través de ellos.

**Capitulo 8.**

**BPOV**

-Edward ya no quiero seguir ayudándote-

Cerré los ojos no queriendo verlo suspirar de alivio o algo así.

-Pero ya no estoy vomitando- dijo confundido, estaba segura que no se acordaba de nada y luego agrego –Creo que ya estoy sobrio- dijo con la sonrisa en la voz.

¿Por qué tenía que hacer esto más difícil?

-No puedo seguir ayudándote con tu… plan.- solo me miraba las manos.

Lo escuche suspirar -¿Por qué no?-

-No se si pueda- nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos.

-Oh ya entiendo-

El corazón se me detuvo.

Se había dado cuenta, sabía que lo quería, que lo amaba, que estaba enamorada de él. Había entendido que por su propio bien era necesario terminar con esto.

-No dijiste nada ayer, en la noche.- eso me confundió.

-No hubieras recordado nada-

-Si te estoy diciendo que no dijiste nada es por que me acuerdo de todo- por alguna razón me sonroje.

-¿Hasta donde recuerdas?-

-Todo- dijo exasperado.

-¿Hasta donde?- repetí.

-Lo último que recuerdo es haber vomitado todo el camino hacía aquí, y luego nada por lo que estoy seguro que me dormí-

-Recuerdas todo-

-Eso fue lo que dije- y de pronto su rostro se descompuso. –Recuerdo todo y no dijiste nada- dijo lo último en un susurro. –No dijiste nada.-

-Claro que no dije nada Edward, entiendo que estés avergonzado, estabas borracho por eso no dije nada, no sabias lo que decías, yo entiendo, no pasa nada.- cada palabra me quemaba la lengua.

El se rió de mí, por supuesto.

-Esto es absurdo.-

**EPOV**

Después de que la vi en la fiesta platicando con Angela, me fui a la cocina a tomar algo, lo que fuera para darme un poco de valor. Después de varios tragos me di cuenta de que no servía de mucho, solo conseguí marearme. Estuve mucho tiempo así, tal vez quince minutos talvez dos horas, no estaba seguro. De pronto entro ella, y me quede petrificado mientras me veía, tomé un trago de lo que sea que tuviera en el vaso y me acerque a ella, rogándole que me perdonara, me hubiera arrodillado a no ser por que me daba miedo vomitarle los zapatos. Cuando me dijo que todo estaba bien me hubiera puesto a bailar si no fuera por que dudaba de mi equilibrio y me di una idea de por que a Bella no le gustaba bailar.

Pero aún así estaba extasiado, feliz. Salimos de la cocina y no estaba conciente de los demás si no de la hermosa chica a mi lado y no podía dejar de tocarla, por que sabía que ella me dejaría hacerlo, olía su cabello, la piel de su cuello, besaba la suave piel de su rostro, jamás tendría suficiente de ella y el solo sonido de su voz me hacía reír.

Tenía que decirle lo que me hacía sentir y tenia que reunir valor… otra vez.

En algún momento de la noche el suelo decidió hacerse el gracioso y se movía haciendo que fuera difícil estar de pie. Bella me llevó afuera… ese era el momento, ahora o nunca.

La mire con toda la intensidad que pude intentando decirle con la mirada lo mucho que la amaba.

-Te quiero- bueno la verdad era más que eso. La amaba, estaba enamorado, pero no quería abrumarla con la intensidad de lo que sentía.

-Eso ya lo sé Edward, tu sabes que también te quiero-

_No, no, no, no…_

Tan lista pero tan tonta. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de lo fuerte que sentía por ella?

-No, no entiendes, cállate y escucha- tenía que decirle eso o sino me iba a interrumpir cada diez segundos –Te quiero mas que como amiga, te quiero tanto que no soporto verte con Jacob, te quiero igual que cuando tenía diez años y quería casarme contigo, o tal vez más. Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero…- seguí murmurando con la cabeza en su hombro, escondido para no ver su cara.

Me hubiera gustado decirle que la amaba tanto que sentía que el corazón me iba a explotar, que no quería compartirla con nadie, que quería pasar toda mi vida con ella, pero tal vez ella hubiera salido corriendo asustada, siempre había mostrado un pavor a ese tipo de compromiso.

-Estas borracho, no sabes lo que dices-

¡Que no sabía lo que decía! Pero vaya que era tonta.

Levante la cabeza y la miré con toda la seriedad posible.

-Tal vez este borracho pero no estoy idiota, se exactamente lo que estoy diciendo, además ya sabes lo que dicen que los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad.- sabía que técnicamente estaba ebrio, pero estaba conciente, sabía lo que hacía y decía, sabía lo que sentía, era totalmente absurdo que ella pensara eso.

-Mañana no te acordaras de esto.-

-Intentare recordarlo- teniendo en cuenta lo que planeaba, intentaría recordar cada segundo, cada detalle. No intentaría, TENIA que recordar todo.

-Oh eso es de gran ayuda.-

Mi Bella tan terca, tan despistada, tan ella.

-¿Por qué no te puedes quedar callada?- Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que me lo había preguntado. –Bella. Mírame. Lo digo en serio.-

Comencé a acercarme despacio, como para avisarle lo que planeaba, no quería dar por sentado las cosas. Ella se inclinó y supuse que esa era una buena señal. Puse mis manos en sus mejillas por que no podía dejar de tocarla, acaricié su cara y ella cerró los ojos como si eso le gustara entonces lo hice… la besé, acaricié mis labios con los suyos, imaginando que ella era mía, que me quería, que estaríamos juntos siempre. No quería que se alejara de mi jamás, el alcohol había alborotado mis hormonas, ella puso sus pequeñas manos en mi cuello y creo que temblé, lentamente baje mis manos por el costado de su cuerpo, intentando tocar lo que fuera, lo que ella me dejara, deje mis manos en su pequeña cintura y la acerqué a mi, tenía que sentirla cerca, como si fuera mía, como si fuera capaz de hacer que se quedara así para siempre, ser capaz de evitar que alguien se la llevara lejos.

-¿Ahora me crees?- le dije contra sus labios, incapaz de alejarme de ella y ella se rió y estaba tan feliz que sentía el estómago raro, como mariposas, como si fuera a vomitar de la intensidad de todo… ¡Como si fuera a vomitar! La aleje y me fui corriendo a cualquier lugar para vomitar, por lo menos pasó después y no durante el beso.

-Te dije que estabas ebrio- no la había escuchado acercarse. Intente decirle que se fuera pero no podía decir las palabra bien. -¿Quieres ir a tu casa?- le dije que sí y le di mis llaves, si manejaba yo, chocaríamos contra un alce.

-Ten cuidado- mi auto era diferente al suyo, no quería que termináramos cayendo de un precipicio. Ella me ayudo a ir al Volvo, algo perfecto por que pude abrazarla y poner mi cabeza en su hombro, para poder oler su cabello. Sabía que ya estaba frito, ya sentía la mente un poco nublada, estaba luchando contra la pesadez, estaba seguro que le dije algo de su olor, pero no sabía que exactamente.

En cuanto sentí los suaves asientos de los asientos de mi auto, hice la cabeza para atrás e intente ponerme lo más cómodo posible, solo estuve así como cinco minutos por que de nuevo mi estómago se puso delicado y me puse a vomitar cada dos minutos, me comencé a sentir un poquito mejor y de ahí no recuerdo nada, hasta que la conocida sensación en mi estómago me despertó, agradecido de estar en mi habitación corrí hacía el baño, estuve platicando con el retrete un par de horas, hasta que ya no tenía nada que vomitar, estaba tan cansado y fastidiado que me quedé dormido ahí.

Sabía que no había dormido mucho, pero era ahora el dolor de cabeza el que me había despertado, me quede con la cabeza en la tina por que el frió ayudaba. Bella entró y se sentó junto a mi, quise abrazarla y besarla pero aún tenía la puesta la ropa de ayer y estaba seguro que mi aliento podía matar, así que me fui a cambiar y me lave los dientes, me los hubiera lavado con cloro, pero Bella estaba ahí y probablemente hubiera pensado que era algo raro. Regresé a su lado, contento de estar limpio y puse mis brazos alrededor de ella, se sentía tan bien, tan natural estar así.

Me dijo que no quería seguir ayudándome, tarde un momento en darme cuenta…

Ella no había dicho nada…

Yo le había dicho que la quería y ella no había dicho nada…

Eso estaba mal.

Muy mal.

¿Cómo pude creer que podía merecerla?

Me reí de mí, era ridículo…

-Esto es absurdo-

Pero aún así, no estaba avergonzado de lo que había dicho, y tampoco estaba avergonzado de haberme puesto todo ebrio frente a ella.

-Debería irme, te veo después. Y de verdad siento dejarte solo con el plan y todo eso, ojala resuelvas el asunto.-

Tardé unos segundos en reaccionar.

-¡No! ¡Espera!- La vi parada en medio de mi habitación viendo hacia la ventana.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?- pregunté, se veía muy sorprendida, mire hacia ella miraba, esperando ver un oso o algo así.

-Esa… ¿Esa es la casa del árbol? ¿_Nuestra _casa del árbol?-

Sonreí, cuando teníamos siete años, Bella y yo intentamos construir un fuerte en el jardín, sacamos una mesa y pusimos unas sábanas encima y nos metimos debajo. Todo fue genial como durante quince minutos antes de que Esme saliera y casi le diera un infarto por que habíamos tomado sus sábanas de algodón egipcio y la mesa de su mamá o algo así, entonces obligó a Carlisle (quien arrastró a Charlie en el proceso) a construirnos una casa en el árbol. Pasábamos días enteros ahí como hasta los once años. Terminó siendo como la segunda habitación de los dos, aún estaba llena de nuestras cosas.

-La misma-

-Pero dijiste que se estaba cayendo en pedazos.-

-Bueeeeno- me rasqué la nuca. –Eso no es posible si alguien le da mantenimiento dos veces al mes- ella me dio una gran sonrisa.

-Eso quiere decir que todo sigue adentro, ¿verdad?-

-Todo- le dije, eran nuestros recuerdos, no iba a tirarlos así como así.

-¡Pero que bruta soy! ¿Cómo es que no la había visto antes?-

-Mmm… bueno, siempre estabas en el cuarto de Rose, que tiene la vista de enfrente, y bueno, el jardín trasero ha cambiado desde que cumplimos los once, supongo-

Ella asintió con gesto ausente y se salio del cuarto como si nada, y yo claro la seguí, no me importaba si le había dado la gana irse caminando a Canada o solo quería ir a la cocina, pero yo iría detrás de ella, bueno tal vez estaba exagerando un poco, ella era demasiado torpe como para ir caminando tan lejos, pero estaba seguro que iría con ella a donde fuera.

-¿A dónde se supone que vamos?- pregunte cuando atravesamos la puerta trasera.

Ella se dio la vuelta sorprendida, como si no esperara que la siguiera.

-A la casa del árbol, por supuesto- me dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Si, no se como no lo pensé, era algo obvio.

Nos paramos frente al árbol, que seguía viéndose grande, y Bella comenzó a subir las escaleras, bueno tablas clavadas en el tronco, para llegar a la casa. La verdad que eso era nuestro orgullo, éramos la envidia de todos los niños que conocíamos. El árbol ya era enorme en ese entonces, y todavía lo parecía, la casa era grande, bueno grande para ser una casa del árbol, tal vez como del tamaño de una cabaña.

-Wow, esta casi igual, solo que ahora me parece pequeña-

-Bueno, has crecido desde entonces.-

**BPOV**

No podía creer que no me había dado cuenta que la casa seguía ahí, pero como dijo Edward, cuando venía a su casa iba al cuarto de Rosalie y si llegaba a estar en su habitación no me ponía ver por la ventana, solo entraba y salía.

Me puse a ver todo lo que estaba ahí, cosas que no recordaba que teníamos, cada cosa tenía una historia o un recuerdo, sentía que tenía siete años otra vez, me di la vuelta para ver a Edward y preguntarle algo y lo vi sentado en el suelo con la cabeza hacía atrás con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Te sientes bien?- él sonrió pero no abrió los ojos.

-Si, bueno no tanto, la resaca, ya sabes.-

-Oh, podemos ir por alguna pastillo o algo si quieres.-

-No, me quiero quedar aquí contigo. ¿No sientes como si fueras niña otra vez?-

-Si- suspiré y me senté a su lado. –Ahora todo es tan diferente, antes todo era tan fácil y de pronto tú te fuiste, te alejaste así como así… siempre me pregunté por que-

El sonrió, todavía con los ojos cerrados.

-¿No te imaginas por qué?-

-Bueno… supongo que fue por toda esa atención que tenías de las chicas, debo admitir que me sentí un poquito desplazada-

-Se puede decir que la razón fue todo lo contrario a eso- puso su brazo alrededor de mi hombro –No quise hacerte sentir desplazada, pero no vi que te quejaras- solo me encogí de hombros, después de un tiempo él simplemente dejo de estar conmigo, no era algo que me gustara, pero no se podía hacer algo más.

-¿Y cual fue la verdadera razón?- me pareció que inhalo fuertemente.

-Por que tú no me ponías atención-

-¡Eso no es cierto! Me la pasaba todo el tiempo contigo, eras mi mejor amigo Edward, tenías toda mi atención-

-No me refería a ese tipo de atención- se movió de lugar y se sentó frente a mí, tomó mis manos entre las suyas y no despegó sus ojos de ahí mientras hablaba. –Si, todas las demás chicas me prestaban atención, menos tú, o al menos no la atención que yo quería, y tu eras la única que importaba- debió interpretar mi cara de sorpresa por una de confusión por que apretó mis manos. -¿No lo entiendes? Nunca me ha importado que las chicas anden detrás de mí, mucho menos cuando era niño, yo solo quería que _tú _me vieras como ellas me veían, no como tu mejor amigo, no como un niño delgaducho con cabello desordenado con el que estabas todo el día. Quería que me quisieras como yo te quería. Y no como amigos. Estaba tan enamorado de ti-

Estaba segura que los ojos se me iban a salir de la cara.

-Quería que me tomaras de la mano cuando estábamos en la escuela, quería abrazarte después de cada caída, quería que estuvieras conmigo todo el tiempo, no quería que estuvieras con nadie, quería que quisieras besarme, quería casarme contigo. Estaba tan enamorado de ti, y tú… bueno tú no, pensé que sería mejor para mí alejarme de ti, con todas esas chicas para distraerme, no funcionó al principio, yo quería estar contigo, pero parecía que no te importaba que me alejara, comencé a convertirme en un imbécil, llegué a pensar que te había superado. Pero no. Gracias a Tanya pude regresar a ti y darme cuenta de que jamás podría olvidarte.-

¡Dios! Tenía tantas ganas de besarlo en ese momento.

_Estaba tan enamorado de ti._

Oh, eso es tiempo pasado.

-Me da gusto saber la verdadera razón Edward. Si sirve de algo yo también estaba enamorada de ti. También quería casarme contigo- agregué con una risita.

El soltó una risotada amarga.

-Eso no sirve de nada Bella. Los años pasaron, nunca tuve el valor de decirte lo que de verdad sentía, nos separamos. Tuve otra oportunidad de decirte lo que sentía, y no la desperdicie.- Él levantó la mirada y clavó sus ojos en los míos. –

De pronto lo entendí, él se acordaba de todo, no se arrepentía de lo que había dicho por que lo había dicho de verdad.

-¿Entonces lo decías en serio?-

-Si, te quiero. Es más creo que te amo, creo que estoy enamorado-

-¿Crees?- bueno eso no me gustaba tanto, yo estaba segura de lo que sentía, estaba segura que amaba a Edward Cullen.

El sonrió, empezó a buscar algo con los ojos, y después su sonrisa se ensanchó. Se levantó y fue por la guitarra que le había regalado cuando cumplió diez años. Desde que lo conocí él quería hacer música, Carlisle y Esme le compraron un piano y contrataron a alguien para que le enseñara, pero él decía que le gustaría más una guitarra, así que le regale una, pasamos mucho tiempo intentado aprender solos, yo nunca fui muy buena, pero él siendo la persona perfecta que era, era excelente.

Sonreí al ver la guitarra, llena de calcomanías y de pequeños graffitis de los dos.

-¿Quieres saber un secreto?- Ahora si lo mire confundida. El comenzó a tocar una melodía, una que se me hacía ligeramente conocida. Y él comenzó a cantar.

_Nunca sabrás lo mucho que te quiero_

_Nunca sabrás lo mucho que me importas._

_Escucha, ¿Quieres saber un secreto?_

_¿Me prometes no contarlo?_

_Acércate, déjame decírtelo al oído_

_Decirte las palabras que quieres oír_

_Estoy enamorado de ti._

_Hace una semana o dos que lo sé_

_Pero nadie más lo sabe, solo tú y yo._

_Escucha, ¿Quieres saber un secreto?_

_¿Me prometes no contarlo?_

_Acércate, déjame decírtelo al oído_

_Decirte las palabras que quieres oír_

_Estoy enamorado de ti._

-Estoy totalmente seguro, estoy enamorado de ti, te amo, así de sencillo. Entiendo que no quieras decir nada, no te sientas presionada, entiendo que no sientas lo mismo, pero no quería cometer el mismo error. Quería decirte lo que sentía, y a pesar de que no sientas lo mismo, no me arrepiento, por que nunca me voy a arrepentir de quererte.-

Todo fue demasiado, él cantándome con la guitarra que significaba tanto para nosotros, en un lugar que era nosotros, que era nuestra niñez, que era nuestro pasado. Él diciéndome que me estaba enamorado de mí, que me amaba. Él pensando que yo no lo quería. Pero bueno, Edward Cullen siempre era demasiado para mi, era como si lo que sentía por él fuera tan fuerte que no me cabía en el cuerpo.

Me lancé sobre él, y cuando digo me lancé, es que literalmente me lancé.

Jamás había sentido tanta necesidad por algo, por alguien. Quería besarlo, quería sentir sus labios sobre los míos, quería sentirlo cerca de mí, asegurarme que no era un sueño.

-Supongo que eso significa que estaba equivocado- dijo entre el beso.

Yo me reí, jamás me había sentido tan feliz.

-Te amo- le dije por que ¿Qué mas podía decirle?

-Se oye mucho mejor cuando tu lo dices-

-Cállate y bésame-

Él me tomó de la cara y me acercó lentamente, y no importaba cuantas veces lo besara, jamás _jamás _iba a cansarme o aburrirme, sentía cosquillas por todo el cuerpo, temblaba, veía estrellas, sentía demasiado, sentía más cuando él me besaba. Y sus manos en mi cintura y su aliento en mi boca… era algo así como mi paraíso personal.

Y mientras él me besaba, me importaba poco que mis piernas se me hubieran dormido, o que no recordaba si me había lavado los dientes o no, solo me importaba el chico que tenía agarrado fuertemente del cabello, solo me importaba que de verdad me quisiera tanto como yo a él, que cuidara la casa del árbol, que guardara la guitarra, solo me importaba que me siguiera besando. No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, tampoco me importaba, por que ahora podía besarlo sin miedo a quererlo más, por que ahora quería quererlo más, quería que todo fuera como antes, cuando estábamos todo el tiempo juntos en la casa del árbol, agregando calcomanías a la guitarra, aprendiendo juntos a tocarla.

Cada vez que él decía que me quería el corazón se me hinchaba y yo sonreía, y empezaba otra ronda de besos. Pero bueno, Edward tenía resaca y necesitaba urgentemente una aspirina o algún lugar donde vomitar, y por más que lo quisiera a Edward no quería su vomito en mi ropa, así que bajamos y nos metimos a la casa, todos seguían dormidos. Edward subió a su cuarto mientas yo hacía algo ligero para desayunar, busque analgésicos y un gran vaso con agua, lista para cuidarlo hasta que se sintiera mejor.

Pero estaba feliz de saber que Edward Cullen me amaba.

**La canción es "Do you want to know a secret?" de los Beatles, escúchenla es hermosa. **

**Si chicas, me tarde mucho y el cápitulo no fue tan largo pero bueno, he tenido demasiadas cosas en la escuela, incluso no he hecho la tarea por terminar el capitulo, pero no importa se lo merecen!**

**Ok, mejor me pongo a estudiar y a leer y a hacer la tarea!**

**Ah y que sepan que leo cada review, y me emociono con cada uno y me hacen sentir tan especial, incluso me la creo cuando me dicen que escribo muy bien… sigan así, me sube tanto el ego!!! No los contesto por falta de tiempo, pero leo cada uno de ellos, y estoy agradecida de que se tomen un poco de su tiempo y me escriban algo. Además he conocido chicas maravillosas por medio de FF, chicas que me apoyan en mis momentos de dudas y que quiero mucho!!! **

**Ahora si reviews por que deje de hacer la tarea por escribir, y así si saco una mala calificación al menos estaré feliz de tener muchos reviews!!!! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Si me tarde mucho… no digan nada… las veo al final…**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Capitulo 9**

**EPOV**

Jamás había estado tan feliz, siempre me había considerado una persona con suerte, pero esto era pasarse de la raya. Bella.

De verdad que no quería irme de la casa del árbol, por que ese espacio éramos Bella y yo, sin nada ni nadie más, solo nosotros dos, antes, ahora, siempre, eso no importaba. Lo que importaba era que ella estaba conmigo, ella quería estar conmigo, a pesar de todo, estaba tan agradecido que pasaría el resto de mi vida recompensándola, pasaría cada día haciéndole sentir que había escogido bien, pasaría cada minuto de mi vida haciéndola feliz.

Nos fuimos a mi cuarto, Bella llevó más agua y analgésicos para mí y algo de comida para ella, me sentía demasiado mal como para querer intentar algo así que solo la abrace y me tumbe en la cama con ella, con su espalda pegada en mi pecho y con mi nariz metida en su cuello, ella soltaba risitas de vez en cuando.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

Me haces cosquillas - me dijo mientras se daba la vuelta, después levanto la mano hacía mi cabeza y comenzó a pasar sus dedos por mi cabello y eso le hacía bien a mi dolor de cabeza.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio y ella dejo de acariciarme la cabeza.

-Beells, no te detengas, el dolor de cabeza comenzaba a irse.-

-Si no hubieras tomado tanto, no te dolería-

-Estaba intentando ganar un poco de valor para hablar contigo, mujer-

-Necesitaste una botella entera de vodka para poder disculparte conmigo y eventualmente decirme lo que sentías, pero si mal no recuerdo, no necesitaste de nada cuando teníamos catorce años y me dijiste que parecía que estaba parada de manos cuando Rose me puso ese vestido cuando salí con Mike Newton.-

-Te dije eso por que estaba celoso, no te arreglabas ni te esforzabas tanto cuando salías conmigo y cuando te vi, así de bonita para alguien más, bueno, ya sabes las tonterías que digo cuando estoy celoso.-

Ella me vio con los ojos bien abiertos y comenzó a reírse.

-¡Celoso de Mike! Acepté salir con él solo por que tú saliste con esa chica que era un año mayor que nosotros, Kate.- Se quedo callada un momento. –Al menos cuando estaba con Mike no llegó nadie a media cita gritando como cavernícola por su novia.- Y se rió, a carcajadas, de mí.

Oh si, la historia de Kate y Garrett, la chica me había invitado a salir para molestar a su ex novio, ella era guapísima y yo acepte de inmediato, estábamos besándonos en el centro comercial de Port Angels cuando llegó el chico en cuestión, Garrett, gritando que le quitara las manos de encima a su novia, me tomó totalmente desprevenido, me sacó de ahí y comenzamos una pelea en la calle, alguien llamó a la policía, él logró escapar, llevándose a Kate y yo me quede en la calle, la policía me llevo, tuve que llamar a mi papá para que me sacara. Al menos después de eso Kate y Garrett no volvieron a separarse. Esa era una historia en la que incluso mi papá lloraba de la risa al recordarla. Si, tan maduro él.

-Si, como sea. Eso ya no importa, ahora eres mi novia, no tendrás que usar vestidos y yo no tendré que enfrentarme a ex novios furiosos.- le dije mientras la abrazaba más fuerte, pero me sorprendí cuando la vi frunciendo el cejo. -¿Qué?-

-Pues… ahora que lo pienso, no soy tu novia, bueno técnicamente.-

Me llevó un segundo entenderlo y me sentí mal al recordar mi brillante propuesta en el auto, haciéndole pensar que la había besado para molestar a Tanya. Ella merecía algo mucho mejor que eso, por que, como le había recordado cruelmente en esa ocasión, era la única propuesta que había recibido. La solté y me senté, ya me sentía mejor así que no tenía miedo de vomitar o ponerme a llorar. Ella me miró confundida pero aún así se sentó también, tome sus manos y las puse junto con las mías en su regazo y respiré profundo.

-Bella, eres la persona más asombrosa que conozco.- ella enrojeció.

-Entonces no debes conocer a muchas personas.- dijo con la mirada hacía abajo, negué con la cabeza aún sabiendo que ella no me veía.

-Conozco a las suficientes personas para darme cuenta de eso. Eres lista, graciosa, amable, educada, hermosa, no eres para nada egoísta, eres sencilla, siempre buscas lo mejor de las personas, no juzgas, jamás me aburro contigo, haces mi día con solo sonreí y me dan ganas de cantar cada vez que me miras ¿Quieres que siga?- dije divertido al ver su cara rojísima.

-Agradecería que no lo hicieras. Lo entiendo, me quieres.-

-Te quiero, te amo, lo sabes- le dije apretando sus manos.

-Si, pero aún no me hago a la idea. Yo también te amo.-

Cada vez que decía eso me daban ganas de hacer un baile feliz mientras cantaba "¡Me ama! ¡Me ama!", pero probablemente me vería ridículo, así que lo deje pasar.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- solté de golpe, pero luego pensé que, bueno ella ya era mi novia. –Quiero decir, mi novia de verdad y no como un favor, si no por que de verdad quieras, bueno no es que te haya obligado antes pero aún así esta vez quiero que lo hagas por que quieras y no por mi, pero yo si quiero que seas mi novia por que no quiero compartirte con nadie y quiero que seas para mi sola pero no quiero sonar como un posesivo…- me callé al darme cuenta que estaba diciendo cosas sin sentido, bueno si tenia sentido pero no se oía bien cuando lo decía en voz alta.

Ella me miró, intentando esconder una sonrisa y se acercó para besarme.

-Como si tuviera otra opción. Estoy totalmente enamorada de ti.- De verdad no sabía que había hecho para merecerla, tal vez haber sido un buen niño había ayudado.

Para el mediodía ya me sentía mucho mejor y las chicas ya se habían levantado. Bella y yo estábamos acostados en mi cama, ella estaba recostada en la cabecera, tenía mi cabeza en su regazo mientras me acariciaba el pelo.

-¿Me vas a decir por que ya no sales con mi hermana y los demás?-

-Es algo vergonzoso-

-Bella, tu vida esta llena de momentos vergonzosos.- ella se puso roja.

-Tienes toda la razón. El año pasado, en el cumpleaños de Jacob fuimos un fin de semana a Seattle, no se muy bien como empezó todo, pero gracias a Emmett, Jacob y yo terminamos haciendo una apuesta de quien podía beber más, para cuando llegamos a un pequeño bar, los dos estábamos totalmente ebrios, yo seguí tomando pero él no, así que yo gane, pero termine bailando sobre la barra sin blusa y por lo que me contaron casi me quedo sin ropa interior también, termine en el muro de la vergüenza, Emmett me saco arrastrándome de ahí mientras todos se partían de la risa y luego intente quitarle la playera a Emmett, le agarré el culo a Jasper y besé a Jacob. Demasiado vergonzoso para recordarlo. Ellos más alcohol, mas salida no es una buena combinación para mi gusto.-

¡Vaya! Ella era una borracha más divertida que yo.

-¡Eso debió ser divertido!-

-Tal vez, pero por lo menos no termine vomitando en cada esquina como tú-

-¡Hey!-

En ese momento Alice entró para llevarse a Bella para que hiciera el almuerzo, ya que ni ella ni Rosalie sabían como hervir agua, me molesté pero no pude hacer nada por evitarlo, así que baje con ellas y estuve con Bella mientras cocinaba, la comida le quedo excelente y no pude evitar querer comer cualquier cosa que ella cocinara el resto de mi vida.

Me sentí extasiado cuando llegue de la mano de Bella a la escuela, tal vez todos ahí sabían éramos novios desde hace semanas, la mayoría me vio pegada a ella en la fiesta de Ben, aún recibíamos algunas miradas curiosas, pero todos parecían acostumbrados a la idea de que estábamos juntos. Excepto yo.

Por que era la primera vez que estaba con ella en público sabiendo que quería ser mi novia de verdad, que podía tomarla de la mano, abrazarla, besarla y que podía romperle los brazos a cualquier idiota que quisiera quitármela. Al fin podía decir que ella estaba conmigo, sin tener en mi cabeza el hecho de que si estaba conmigo era por que me estaba haciendo un favor y que terminaría por fastidiarse de mi y de mis estúpidos planes. Que era tan suyo como ella mía y que nadie podía alejarme de ella.

No podía ver a nadie, solo era consciente de Bella, la acompañe hasta su salón y la despedí con un beso para irme corriendo a mi clase. Alice se sentó a mi lado con una sonrisita de autosuficiencia.

-Tú cara de idiota enamorado me dice que todo salió bien- me dijo como medio cantando.

-Oh, así que ahora debo parecerme a Jasper cuando le dices Jaaaazzy- ella me miró feo y yo le sonreí. –Si, todo salió bien, maravilloso, perfecto, ya es mi novia.-

-Ya era tú novia- Ahora yo la miré feo, no me daba mucha gracia hablar de mis sentimientos, abrirle mi corazón o decir cursilerías en medio del salón de clases, por que aunque nunca lo dijera en voz alta, si seguía hablando de Bella y de lo feliz que me hacía terminaría dando brinquitos y risitas o llorando como nena.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero-

-¡Si! Y estoy tan contenta por ustedes, se merecían ser felices y estar juntos-

-Lo sé-

No pude ver a Bella hasta la hora del almuerzo, nos sentamos juntos y tomé su mano por debajo de la mesa, y me sentía feliz haciéndolo, algo que hace unos meses me parecía estúpido e infantil. No recordaba haber hecho algo de esto con las chicas con las que salía o con Tanya.

Tanya. Increíble como ella me llevó a Bella, cuando quise hacer algo egoísta y malvado me encontré con lo mejor que la vida me había dado y comparando lo que siento con Bella con lo que me hacía estar con Tanya me daba cuenta que fui injusto con ella, nunca la quise y no la trataba bien, incluso aunque la mayor parte del tiempo no fuera una chica muy agradable no se merecía eso, merecía un chico que la quisiera como yo quería a Bella y que la hiciera una mejor persona así como Bella me había cambiado.

Al finalizar las clases, espere a Bella fuera de su salón y nos fuimos caminando a mi auto, tomados de las manos, al llegar al Volvo le abrí la puerta y olí su cabello, ella soltó una risita al escucharme inhalar, baje la nariz por su mejilla y luego la besé, al principio intente ser dulce, pero cuando se trataba de ella, nada era suficiente, sabía que el beso se había convertido en uno que los niños no deberían ver, así que me separe con dificultad y sonreí solo un poquito avergonzado de dar un espectáculo, ella me sonrió de vuelta con la cara toda roja, le volví a abrir la puerta, no me había dado cuenta que la había cerrado, al parecer tener mi lengua metida en su boca hacía que no prestara atención a lo que hacían mis manos cuando estas no estaban sobre ella. Le di la vuelta al auto y logre ver a Tanya con una expresión dolida en su rostro, una que jamás pensé ver, sacudí la cabeza, me metí a mi auto y lleve a Bella a su casa.

Ya habían pasado un par de meses desde que Bella y yo éramos novios. No pensé que fuera posible, pero cada día parecía mejor que el anterior, no podía quejarme, jamás me había sentido tan feliz y completo y a pesar de que sentía que todo era perfecto, no era así, aún teníamos pequeñas peleas, algo normal ya que siempre lográbamos sacarnos de quicio mutuamente, pero nada que un par de besos no pudiera arreglar.

Estábamos en los últimos días de noviembre, el clima se hacía cada vez más frio, faltaban semanas para las vacaciones y poco menos de un mes para navidad, así que quería que Bella me acompañara a hacer unas cuantas compras navideñas para ver si le gustaba algo y regalárselo. La había llamado pero no me había contestado y eso me ponía nervioso, después de la decima llamada decidí hablar a su casa, tal vez no había oído su teléfono o algo así, me contestó Charlie y me dijo que había estado toda la mañana con Jacob en La Push.

Oh Jacob Black, no importaba cuantas veces me dijera Bella que él solo era su amigo y que solo se querían como hermanos, yo le sonreía y le decía que lo entendía, pero no era así, esa explicación no me dejaba tranquilo, por que después de todo, antes Bella y yo éramos los mejores amigos y terminamos siendo novios. Tenía la horrible sensación de que ese cara de perro quería robarse a mi Bella, estuve a punto de ir a La Push por Bella, arrojarla sobre mi hombro como todo un cavernícola, gruñirle a Jacob y llevármela lejos. Pero igual que en la fiesta, no sabía donde vivía y si le contaba mi plan a Alice, o me mandaba al carajo, otra vez, o se reía de mí. Así que me fui a la casa Swan a esperarla, no había nadie, así que me senté en las escaleras, me puse los audífonos de mi iPod y me puse a esperar, tal vez parecía un loco ahí esperándola, pero no pensé mucho en eso.

Llegó una hora después, en un auto negro, con Jacob Black. Riendo.

-¡¿Dónde estabas?- le dije en cuanto se bajó del auto, no me había visto ir hacia ella, por que primero me miró sorprendida y luego cruzo los brazos y me vio feo, pero no me dijo nada. –Te hice una pregunta ¿Dónde estabas?-

-Cullen, no le hables así.- el idiota ese me estaba hablando a ¡Mi!

-No me digas que hacer, ella es MI novia y le hablo como se me de la gana- sabia que no estaba siendo razonable, pero no estaba pensando claro, vi que abría la boca para protestar, pero Bella hablo antes.

-No Jake, esta bien, no te metas, yo lo arreglo.-

-Pero Bells…- ella lo calló con una mirada.

-No me hables así- la mire feo, por que había usado las palabras que había usado el idiota ese. –Y no me digas la tontería esa de que me hablas como se te de la gana por que soy tu novia.-

-Como sea. ¿Dónde estabas?-

-¿Por qué me preguntas? Charlie ya te dijo que estaba en La Push.- atrapado…

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?-

-Oh por Dios, ¿Esto es en serio? ¿Te vas a poner todo psicópata? ¡Estaba con Jake!-

-De acuerdo, suficiente, no vas a volver a verlo.-

-¡¿Qué?- los dos dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Tu no eres nadie para decirle que hacer- Jacob se paro frente a mí con los brazos cruzados y cara de enojado, intentando intimidarme.

-Soy su novio, a diferencia de ti.- No se por que pero eso le pareció gracioso y comenzó a reírse como loco, Bella lo hizo a un lado con la mano, pero no se estaba riendo, estaba furiosa.

-¡Ni siquiera Charlie me dice que hacer! ¡Y él es mi papá! Te estas portando como un idiota, Edward. Jake es mi mejor amigo te guste o no. No es mi culpa que te pongas todo posesivo sin ninguna razón, jamás te he dado motivos para que dudes de mí y definitivamente no merezco que vengas a mi casa a hablarme así. Lo siento Edward, pero no voy a permitir que me pongas a escoger entre mis amigos y tú.-

Me quede viéndola sin saber que decir, de nuevo sorprendido por su madurez y avergonzado por mi falta de ella.

-¿Lo escogerías a él?- pregunté dolido. Mire de reojo a Jacob que estaba recargado en su auto, todavía riéndose. ¿Es que a ese chico todo le daba risa?

-No se trata de eso. A los dos los amo, pero de forma diferente. A Jacob lo quiero como el hermano que siempre quise tener y se qué él siente lo mismo hacía a mí, yo no dudo eso y él tampoco, estamos seguros de lo que sentimos. Y a ti te amo de una manera tan distinta, tan fuerte que no me cabe en el cuerpo, estoy enamorada de ti, quiero estar para siempre contigo…es totalmente diferente.-

-¿Segura?- ella rodó los ojos.

-Totalmente-

Jacob se aclaró la garganta y se puso serio, se acercó a nosotros y se puso junto a Bella, frente a mí.

-Ahora que dejaste de portarte como un loco obsesivo, puedo hablarte sin miedo a que me saques de quicio y empezar una pelea que ocasione que a Bella le de un ataque, tengo unas cosas que decirte.-

-Jake, no…-

-No Bella, esta bien. ¿Qué es, Jacob?-

-Se que no te caigo bien y lo entiendo, a pesar de que tus razones sean estúpidas. Bella tiene razón, ella es como mi hermana, siempre ha sido así y así seguirá siendo. Jamás la voy a dejar y siempre voy a estar para ella, te guste o no, y de verdad me gustaría que dejaras de ser un imbécil e intentaras llevarte bien conmigo, por la felicidad de Bella, pero bueno, se que es pedir un milagro por que imbécil y Edward Cullen son como sinónimos- Bella sonrió y yo le entorné los ojos. –Pero en fin, eso no es lo que quería decirte. Desde que estas con ella, ha estado feliz, más feliz de lo que la he visto en años y te doy las gracias por eso, por que si Bella esta bien yo estoy bien, pero si la lastimas, no tengas la menor duda de que te buscare, te pateare el culo, te romperé la cara y te desmembrare vivo ¿entendido?-

-Entendido, y si llego a lastimarla, ten por seguro que yo iré a que me patees el culo y tienes razón, que nos llevemos bien haría muy feliz a Bella, así que dejare de ser un imbécil-

El se me quedo viendo con los ojos muy abiertos y dijo

-Wow, esto de ponerse todo serio y filosófico de verdad se me da bien.- Volteo a mirar a Bella con una gran sonrisa. –Logre que Cullen dijera que dejaría de ser un imbécil, ver para creer.-Bella soltó una carcajada y yo sonreí a mi pesar. –Bien Cullen, yo nunca tuve nada contra ti, sabía que estabas celoso, así que de mi parte nada de rencores.- me dio la mano y yo la recibí con una sacudida. Le dio un abrazó a Bella y por primera vez no me moleste.

-Me voy Bells, te llamo luego.- se metió a su auto y nos dejo solos.

-Gracias, de verdad, que tu y Jake intenten llevarse bien significa mucho para mi- la acerqué a mí y la abracé por la cintura.

-Es lo menos que podía hacer después de haberme portado como un novio psicópata. De verdad siento haberte hablado así, tienes razón, no me has dado razones y no te lo merecías. Lo siento.-

-Esta bien Edward, pero si vuelves a hablarme así, ten por seguro de que te pateare el culo- me separe de ella y la miré.

-¿Por qué esa fijación con patearme el culo?-

-Aww, debe de ser por que es increíblemente lindo e irresistible- y me pellizco una nalga ¡Me pellizco una nalga!

-¡Hey! ¡Se piden mujer!- ella solo se empezó a reír. –Genial, mi novia me mete mano y cuando me enojo, ella se ríe… me siento violado… Hazlo de nuevo.- eso solo la hizo reírse más.

-Es imposible enojarme contigo.-

-Entonces ¿perdonado?-

-Perdonado- y me dio un beso.

**BPOV**

Estaba tan contenta con el hecho de que Edward se esforzara por llevarse con Jake. De verdad me había molestado ese día cuando se puso todo loco conmigo y con Jacob, me sentí mal por que había estado toda la mañana en La Push intentando arreglar nuestra guitarra, le había pedido ayuda a Jake por que el era bueno con la madera y arreglando cosas, no se exactamente que como había pasado, pero la guitarra comenzó a desafinarse sin arreglo y de pronto se rompió en pedazos, Edward y yo nos pusimos muy tristes por que significaba mucho para nosotros así que decidí arreglarla como sorpresa para él, pero no, él tuvo que ponerse todo cavernícola con el pobre de Jake cuando no había hecho más que ayudarnos.

Tal vez ellos nunca lo admitirían, pero eran tan parecidos que daba risa verlos juntos, se ponían a discutir por cualquier cosa como niños, pero aún así me daba cuenta de que verdad se llevaban bien y podía ver el principio de una larga y rara amistad. Según Jake faltaba poco para que la guitarra estuviera lista, solo era cuestión de que a él le diera la gana terminarla, lo bueno era que la quería como regalo de navidad para Edward y todavía faltaba unas semanas para eso y faltaba poco para las vacaciones lo cual me entristecía y me alegraba. Estaba contenta por que vacaciones de invierno eran igual a un montón de tiempo libre y clima frío lo que era igual a tiempo a solas con Edward intentando quitarnos el frio, pero me entristecía tanto por que terminando las vacaciones solo faltarían seis meses para que Rose, Emmett y Jasper se fueran a la Universidad, algo en lo que no quería pensar.

Pero aún así no podía pedir más en este momento, tenía a Edward y a mis mejores amigos. Pero principalmente a Edward, cuando estaba con él sentía que nada podía salir mal, me sentía feliz y completa, no tenía idea de cómo había podido vivir sin sus besos y caricias, el mas simple roce hacía que sintiera mi cuerpo en llamas, no sabía si era por mi amor hacía él o las hormonas y no me importaba mientras pudiera sentirlo cerca de mi. Pero aún estaba Tanya, al parecer, Edward no se acordaba de ella, no hacia ningún comentario al respecto o la veía, pero en varias ocasiones podía verla toda enojada o pero con cara de dolor, otras veces la atrapaba mirándome como si fuera un problema difícil de matemáticas que no podía resolver, trataba de actuar como si no le diera importancia, pero aún así en otras ocasiones me veía de una manera que no me gustaba.

Cuando faltaba exactamente una semana para que empezaran las vacaciones, tuve mí última clase, deportes, era viernes y todos estaban felices por el simple hecho de ser fin de semana, era la última clase del día y fue un total desastre, como siempre, al menos para mí. Estábamos con el basquetbol y no estaba segura de cómo paso, pero logre tirar a seis chicas y termine con un moretón en el brazo y una muñeca vendada, lo único que quería era quitarme el uniforme de gimnasia, irme a casa y tumbarme en mi cama.

Al parecer me había tardado mucho cambiándome por que cuando me di cuenta, no había nadie en los vestidores, intentando suprimir un escalofrío, empecé a acomodar mis cosas para irme con Edward y pasar un agradable y ocioso fin de semana, cuando de la nada salió Tanya bloqueándome el camino.

-¡Argh! ¿Y ahora que?- levantó una ceja, tal vez un poco sorprendida por mi actitud, creo que estaba acostumbrada a que me pusiera toda tímida y nerviosa, pero estaba cansada, fastidiada y de mal humor, no tenía nada de ganas para "hablar con ella".

-Solo quería hablar contigo- me dijo, intentando sonar dulce, como si fuera muy normal e hiciera eso todo el tiempo.

-Deberías buscar otro lugar para esas cosas, las últimas veces fueron en un baño y aunque esto sea un vestidor, sinceramente no lo encuentro muy diferente, hay regaderas y baños…-

-Como sea- volvió a mirarme como analizándome, poniéndome nerviosa.

-¿Qué?-

-Sencillamente no entiendo que es lo que él ve en ti- sonreí, por que yo tampoco lo sabía. –Te he observado y no veo nada especial.- abrí la boca, a punto de decirles unas cosas nada agradables, pero me di cuenta de que probablemente solo estaba lastimada y no lo decía enserio. Así que cerré la boca. Ella sonrió. -¿Por qué no dices nada? Entonces estas de acuerdo con lo que digo, eres insignificante. Estoy segura de que tienes miedo de que alguien te lo quite, alguien como yo… hermosa y dispuesta a ofrecerle cosas que tú no puedes y no tienes. Lo entiendo. Él terminara aburriéndose de ti, las dos lo sabemos.-

Bien, estaba equivocada, no lo decía por que estuviera dolida, lo decía por que era una arpía sin corazón que estaba ardida. Una arpía sin corazón que tenía razón.

-No te dije nada por que no me pareció educado decirte todas las cosas que estaba pensando no te las voy a decir por que las dos sabemos que soy mejor que tú y si tantas ganas tienes de saber que hace Edward conmigo, entonces deberías preguntarle a él y no molestarme a mí-

-Lo haré, tal vez lo haga cambiar de opinión.- me encogí de hombros.

-Si tal vez. Pero en lo que llega ese día, lo tendré esperándome al final de clases en el estacionamiento- ella me dio una mirada envenenada- así que, si me disculpas, me están esperando.-

Había actuado como si sus palabras no me hubieran afectado, pero había dicho lo que había pensado tantas veces, ¿Cómo alguien tan simple y normal como yo, podía estar con alguien como Edward? Intente actuar normal para cuando llegué al Volvo, el pareció no notarlo o tal vez si, pero no dijo nada.

El fin de semana la pasamos de perezosos, viendo películas en mi casa y comiendo comida chatarra, era algo que me gustaba hacer pero recordé que Edward solía salir a fiestas casa semana y de nuevo ese sentimiento de inseguridad me invadió. Miré a Edward que estaba viendo con demasiado interés la pantalla. Cuando me dijo que no había visto ninguna película de "El señor de los Anillos" casi me dio un ataque, así que el viernes por la noche vimos la primera parte y hoy veíamos "Las dos torres" y por su cara me daba cuenta de que le gustaba mucho.

-Edward, si te pregunto algo, me vas a decir la verdad ¿cierto?-

-Sabes que si- me contesto sin quitar los ojos de la televisión.

-¿Esto te aburre?-

-Claro que no, la película es genial, no sabía de lo que me estaba perdiendo.-

-Me alegra, pero lo quería decir, es, bueno… a ti te gusta salir a fiestas y a mi no tanto, y no sé, supongo que esto no debe ser tan divertido y todo eso, pero si no quieres estar aquí y salir por mi no hay ningún problema, en serio…-

Vi que suspiraba, exasperado, tomó el control del DVD y le puso pausa, y me dio miedo de que hiciera caso y saliera corriendo a una fiesta.

-Tu estas aquí- me dijo, como si fuera algo simple que yo debería saber. Debió verme mi cara do confusión, por que sonrió y siguió hablando. –No quiero ir a ningún lado si tu no vas a estar ahí, esto no me aburre, esto somos nosotros, lo hacíamos de niños, nada ha cambiado y la verdad estoy un poco harto con las fiestas, a la última que fui termine vomitando en el jardín de Ben. El punto es, que no me importa donde este o que este haciendo, mientras este contigo, podría pedirme que te acompañara a comprar tampones y maquillaje y lo haría, aunque de verdad apreciaría que no lo hicieras. Así que no seas tonta y déjame ver la película-

-Esta bien- el abrió brazos para que me acurrucara en él, le di un beso y me acomodé contenta.

El miércoles por la mañana Mike anunció que haría una fiesta en su casa el fin de semana, por que sus papás no estarían y podíamos celebrar el inicio de vacaciones.

-¿Quieres ir?- le pregunté a Edward mientras me acompañaba a mi salón, se encogió de hombros.

-Me da igual. ¿Tu quieres ir?-

-Pues si, me vendría bien un poco de ambiente fiestero, pero tendré que cuidarte para que no termines vomitando por ahí.- Él rodó los ojos y sonrió.

-Si y yo cuidare que no termines bailando sobre una mesa semidesnuda.-

-Tuche Cullen- se inclinó para besarme en la frente y se fue a su clase.

Llegamos a la fiesta en el auto de Edward, se podía sentir la atmosfera de felicidad de que al fin tendríamos vacaciones, cuando bajamos del auto, llego el Jeep de Emmett, con todos los demás dentro, tome la mano de Edward y nos metimos a la casa de Mike. Estaba lleno, como si toda la escuela hubiera venido, varias personas nos saludaban con la mano cuando nos vieron entrar. Edward y yo no planeábamos quedarnos mucho tiempo, un par de horas y regresaríamos a su casa para comer comida chatarra y ver películas o jugar videojuegos.

Fuimos a la cocina por algo de refresco y anduvimos de un lado a otro, hablando acerca de lo que haríamos en vacaciones y de cuales eran los planes de la universidad para los de último año. Edward se quedo hablando con unos chicos de basquetbol y yo me fui con Alice a la cocina por más refresco, nos quedamos ahí platicando con Angela y Ben. Después entró Mike, caminando con dificultad y riéndose como hiena, Ben levantó las cejas.

-Tyler vomitó por todo el jardín, no es buena idea dar vueltas como imbécil después de haber tomado tanto tequila.- Ben fue el único que encontró eso gracioso, por que Angela, Alice y yo solo los vimos con cara de asco, supongo que no pensaron que alguien tendría que limpiar eso, o tal vez por que ellos eran chicos y les gustaban las cosas asquerosas. Ni idea. –Vengo por un poco más de bebida.-

Se acercó a la repisa y comenzó a prepararse algo que no tenía idea de lo que era, cuando iba de salida, se tropezó y tiro todo sobre mi blusa, que era de color blanco, dejando un color rojizo.

-¡Oh por Dios, Bella! Lo siento tanto.-

-Esta bien Mike, fue un accidente.-

-Puedes subir al segundo piso, se supone que nadie debe subir, por si te quieres cambiar, o lavarla o algo, no tengo idea de lo que puedas hacer…- el pobre se veía tan avergonzado y perdido, bueno ni si quiera yo sabia bien que hacer, solo irme a mí casa o cambiarme. Alice y Angela comenzaron a limpiarme con unas servilletas de papel que había por ahí.

-Mike, podemos usar el cuarto de tus padres, probablemente tu mamá tenga algo ahí que podamos usar…- al parecer Alice si sabía que hacer. -¿Tu crees que le moleste si tomamos alguna de sus blusas? Te la regresamos luego.-

Mike se mordió el labio, inseguro, pero supongo que se sentía culpable por que asintió no muy convencido.

-Pero por favor, que nadie las vea, mis primos están por ahí y no quiero que le digan a mis padres que alguien entro a su cuarto, esa fue una condición para que me dejaran hacer la fiesta.- Le sonreí agradecida.

-Gracias Mike, tendremos cuidado. Angela si ves a Edward dile que intente verme arriba.-

Alice me tomó de la mano y subimos las escaleras intentando pasar desapercibidas, entramos al cuarto de sus papás y nos dirigimos directo al baño, para ver si encontrábamos algo que nos servía, Alice al parecer encontró algo que estaba buscando por que me dijo que me quitara la blusa mientras habría una botella de algo. De pronto oímos la puerta abrirse y nos quedamos quietas, intentando escuchar.

Escuchamos la voz de una chica y después la de un chico, nos miramos con los ojos bien abiertos, por que esa voz la reconocería en cualquier parte. Alice susurró "¿Tanya?" yo le hice "¡Shh!" para que se callará y pudiéramos escuchar, pegamos los oídos a la puerta y yo le puse seguro.

-¡Por Dios! ¿Qué quieres?- silencio, después la risa de Edward. –Tanya, no se por que piensas que esa cara es tierna, no te ves linda, ya estas un poco grande como para ir haciendo pucheros.-

-Te gusta el que hace Bella, ¿no?- de nuevo la risa de Edward.

-Bueno, tu lo has dicho, es Bella, me gusta todo lo que hace.- ahora escuchamos la risa de Tanya.

-¿Dices eso en serio? Puedes decirme la verdad, estamos solos y no le voy a decir a nadie. Por que de verdad no entiendo que haces con ella, en serio ¿Qué es lo genial en ella?-

-Bueno, yo no se por que no ves lo genial en ella y no lo entiendo, siempre me pareció que le tenias envidia.- Alice me dio una enorme sonrisa mientras yo abría la boca de sorpresa. Escuchamos una carcajada despectiva de Tanya.

-Siempre tan gracioso, ¿Cómo podría tenerle envidia? Es tan simple, aburrida, torpe, fea… ¿Quieres que siga? Definitivamente ella no te merece, necesitas alguien como yo a tu lado.- no sé que cara puse para que Alice me mirara con ojos tristes, pero algo con lo que hasta yo estaba de acuerdo, Edward merecía a alguien mucho mejor que yo.

-¿Alguien como tú? ¿A que te refieres?- Alice entrecerró los ojos al escuchar la sonrisa en la voz de Edward.

-Oh, pues alguien hermosa como yo e inteligente y…- varios minutos de silencio, al parecer a Tanya se le habían acabado las virtudes.

-Creo que tienes razón, Bella no me merece- al escuchar eso de Edward casi me pongo a llorar, Alice parecía a punto de arrancar la puerta, toque su brazo y sacudí la cabeza para decirle que estaba bien, me sentía enferma, en cuanto se fueran saldría corriendo a mi casa.

-Claro que tengo razón.- escuche los pasos de Tanya, probablemente acercándose a Edward, busque la ventana con los ojos, tal vez saltar de un segundo piso no fuera tan malo.

-Si, Bella no me merece, ella merece a alguien muchísimo mejor que yo.- sentí que mi corazón regresaba a la vida. –Dices que no sabes que veo en ella, bueno yo no se que es lo que no ves en ella. Tal vez tú creas que eres hermosa e inteligente y otras cosas que no supiste decirme, tal vez muchos crean que es cierto y tal vez pueda decir que sea verdad, pero Bella- él dijo mi nombre de una manera que hizo que sintiera cosquillas en todo el cuerpo. –Ella es la persona más hermosa y maravillosa, es perfecta, inteligente, amable, graciosa y mil veces mucho mejor persona que tú y yo juntos.- los escuchamos suspirar. –Te voy hablar claro Tanya, fue mi injusto contigo al estar a tu lado sin sentir nada, siempre quise a Bella, aunque no lo admitiera, de verdad me siento mal por haberte hecho perder el tiempo en una relación que no iba hacia ningún lado pero por otra parte no tengo palabras para agradecerte por que gracias a ti, llegue a Bella. ¡No te pongas así! Sabes que es la verdad.-

-Eso es muy cruel de tu parte, Edward. ¡Yo te amo! Y tú me tratas como si no fuera importante. Solo estas confundido, yo puedo ser como ella. Solo necesitas besarme para darte cuenta.- escuchamos ruidos raros, pasos, forcejeos.

-Esta bien, intente ser amable contigo pero eres imposible. ¿Sabes por que no me quede contigo? Por que eres una persona perversa, egoísta, envidiosa, aburrida y superficial y estaba haciéndome como tú, pero gracias a Dios encontré a Bella y ella me esta haciendo una mejor persona. Tu mereces a alguien así, que te quiera por lo que eres e intente mejorarte. Bella es todo para mí y planeo estar toda mi vida con ella. La amo y nada de lo que hagas o digas tú o cualquier otra persona va a cambiar eso ¿alguna duda? Bien, me alegro.- Escuchamos unos sollozos y una puerta azotarse.

Alice y yo nos vimos con los ojos bien abiertos unos segundos antes de sentir una gran sonrisa formarse en mi rostro. Mis inseguridades se habían ido, Edward lo había dicho de una forma tan sencilla e intensa. El me amaba solo a mí, tal y como era. De verdad que tenía un gran concepto de mí. Alice comenzó a dar saltitos mientras daba grititos sin sonido, yo abrí la puerta de golpe para ver a Edward jalándose el cabello todo frustrado, su cara solo mostraba sorpresa cuando me vio, yo volé a sus brazos, lo abrace y empecé a darle besos por toda la cara.

-¿Estuviste escuchando todo el tiempo?-

-Si, y debo decir que me siento alagada.-

-¿Por qué no me defendiste cuando se me lanzó encima?-

-¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer? Abrir la puerta de una patada y gritarle '¡Quita las manos de mi hombre, puta!'- El me miró con una expresión rara en la cara y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

-Si, supongo que eso no hubiera estado bien.- me dijo con lágrimas de la risa. –No hay duda, no dejas de sorprenderme. Te amo.-

-Yo también te amo. Gracias por estar conmigo.-

-Gracias a ti por dejarme estar contigo.-

_**Fin.**_

**Bieeeeeeen, ¡No me lancen piedras! Se que me tarde un montón, pero tuve semanas de parciales y luego ordinarios y luego vacaciones y luego fiestas y posadas y un montón de fics que no podía dejar de leer y todavía una falta de inspiración que para que les digo.**

**Este es el último. En este capitulo intente terminar los asuntos inconclusos, como Tanya y Jake. Al principio mi idea era hacer de esta historia una muy larga, pero mi cabeza se llenó de otras tantas ideas que no dejaron que terminara con esta como yo quería, pero hice lo que pude. Así que si les gusta como escribo pónganme en alerta y esperan más historias y traducciones mías.**

**Quiero agradecer a todas por sus maravillosos reviews, cuando sentía que no escribía bien me ponía a leerlos y no saben lo bien que me sentía cuando me decían cosas tan lindas, en serio, estoy muy agradecidas con ustedes.**

**Las veo pronto, en mis otras historias y/o traducciones.**

**Gracias por todo.**

**Reviews! Por que me hacen feliz!**


End file.
